


Hindi Inaasahan

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Single dad of twins si Baekhyun. Tahimik lang ang buhay niya at ineenjoy niya lang yun. Pagmamanage ng sarili niyang bookstore at mga anak niya lang ang pinagkakaabalahan niya. Everyday routine. Pero mukhang magbabago yun nang Makita niya kung sino ang bagong kapitbahay niya—si Chanyeol, isang sikat na artista.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Hindi Inaasahan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Sana ma-enjoy niyo ang pagbasa ng fic na ito. This is my first time joining a fic fest and I am happy na nasimulan ko ito at natapos. I did not run a triple check sa fic so forgive me if may mga errors kayo na makita. Thank you sa mods ng narito kami for making this fest possible. To the prompter, thank you for sharing your prompt. Wala ang fic na ‘to kung hindi dahil sayo. Kung hindi man ito ang inaasahan mo na kwento, I hope I gave the justice for the great prompt you provided. I really had fun writing this sooooooo please give this fic a chance. Thank youuuuu <3<3<3<3

Naglalakad pauwi si Baekhyun, galing sa kaniyang bookstore three blocks away from their subdivision. Narating niya ang gate ng bahay niya nang mapansin na nakabukas ang ilaw sa kabilang bahay. _Baka may lumipat na._ That house beside theirs was built a year ago and was finished three months ago. Walang tao na pumupunta sa katabing bahay sa nakalipas na tatlong buwan kaya nabigla si Baekhyun nang makita na nakabukas ang mga ilaw sa loob nito.

Naabutan ni Baekhyun na tulog ang kambal na anak sa sofa habang nagp-play ang tv. Malamang nakatulog ang mga ito habang nanunuod. Inayos ni Baekhyun ang mga anak sa pagkakahiga at tumungo sa kusina para maghanda ng pagkain.

“Nay Neli” tawag ni Baekhyun sa katulong nang makarating sa kusina.

Walang Nay Neli na lumalapit sa kaniya kaya balak niyang tawagin ulit ito sa pangalan nang mapansin ang note na nakadikit sa may ref.

_Baekhyun,_

_Anak, pasensya ka na at hindi ako nakapagpaalam ng personal sa iyo ngunit kailangan ko talagang umuwi sa probinsya namin. Nakatanggap ako ng mensahe mula sa bahay namin na ang panganay kong anak ay manganganak na at ang bunso naman ay naaksidente. Hindi ako mapakali kaya kinailangan kong umuwi. Kapag bumuti na ang lagay ng dalawa ay babalik agad ako diyan. Iniwan ko ang kambal na nanunuod. Pasensya na talaga anak._

Isang malakas na buntong hininga ang nailabas ni Baekhyun matapos na mabasa ang note ni Nanay Neli. Nagsimula na siyang maghanda ng pagkain nila ng kambal. Matapos ihanda ang pagkain nila sa mesa ay tinungo niya na ang living room kung saan natutulog ang mga anak at ginising ang dalawa.

“Bum, Bub wake up babies”

“I cooked your favorite, wake up na”

“Pa?” Bum woke up first and hug him really tight. Not later when Bub also finds his way to the kitchen.

“How’s your day twins?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa dalawa habang kumakain.

“Nothing’s really special this day, Pa. Pagkatapos mo po umalis kanina na lunch, we took a bath, watch tv, eat snack, nanay Neli said she’ll leave so we watched tv again, I never knew I fell asleep after that.” Bum answered his father ang laugh while saying his last sentence.

Bub is silent when he eats, _ayaw paistorbo habang kumakain_. Whatever situation they are, kahit nasaan pa kayo, kahit sino pa ang kasama niyo, Bub is always silent. But always the sweetest son. Bum is the complete opposite, sobrang daldal. The twins are six years old, six months from now ay magse-seven na sila. _Sobrang bilis ng panahon._

Baekhyun is washing the dishes habang pinapanuod siya ng mga anak na nakaupo pa rin sa dining.

“I remember something.” biglang sabi ni Bub kaya napatingin sa kaniya ang papa at ang kakambal.

“Pa, can we make something? Like bake cookies or cake?” Bub innocently asks his father.

“Oo naman. Pero for what ba Bub?”

“We have new neighbor. Let’s welcome him while giving him something. Finally, we have a new neighbor.”

“Ah yes Pa!” Bum said excitedly. “I remember kanina he came out from a very very big car. And he’s super tall and super handsome and super--- super—Bub what do you call it? the one who dresses well?”

“Like fashionista?” Bub answered questioningly.

Baekhyun just stares at his sons while the two are talking about the new neighbor. He wants to treasure this scene in front of him so he gets his phone from his pocket and capture the smiling faces of the twins. _Lovely_.

May dalang bagong bake na cake ay pinindot na ni Baekhyun ang doorbell ng kapit-bahay. Tahimik silang naghintay ng mga anak sa labas hanggang may isang lalaking sobrang tangkad at gwapo na nagbukas ng gate. Nastar-struck si Baekhyun, hindi nakapagsalita. _This man’s familiar._ Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na kinuha na ng anak niya sa kaniyang kamay ang cake na dala at ibinigay na ito kay ‘Mr. Tol Boy’

“Thank you. Di niyo naman kailangan gawin ‘to pero salamat.”

“Gusto ko sana makipag-usap sa inyo pero may kailangan pa akong gawin.” sabi ng bagong kapit-bahay matapos iabot sa kaniya ng bata ang cake na hawak.

“Let’s chat next time boys” sabi niya sa dalawang bata habang ginugulo ang kanilang mga buhok.

“Papa, halika na po uwi na tayo” sabi ni Bum na nakapagpabalik sa huwisyo ni Baekhyun. Hinihila na siya ng kaniyang mga anak kaya naman ay naglakad na din siya. Baekhyun can’t get the man’s face out of his mind. He’s really familiar. ‘ _I wonder where I saw him.’_

Matapos makabalik ng bahay ay nagsimula nang mag-ayos ang kambal ng kanilang mga sarili for bed. Masaya nilang pinaguusapan si Mr. Tol Boy.

After two days na walang kasama sa bahay ay hindi nakatiis si Baekhyun dahil mahirap pagsabayin ang pag-aalaga sa mga bata at ang business niya. That day ay tinawagan niya ang kaniyang bestfriend na si Jongdae para pakiusapan na pumunta sa bahay niya para may maiwanan sa kambal dahil balak niya na mag-ayos sa book-store at isara ito pansamantala.

“BAEK!”

“BFF!! yuuhooo” sigaw ni Jongdae sa labas ng bahay ni Baekhyun habang panay ang pagpindot ng doorbell na parang hindi nakakarinig ang mga tao sa loob ng bahay.

Baekhyun grumply gets up from his bed and start walking para makita kung sino ang _putanginang_ umistorbo sa mahimbing niyang tulog. Buti nalang at mahirap magising ang kambal sa mga ingay kapag malalim na ang mga tulog nito.

“PUTANGINA MO JONGDAE SINO ANG NAGSABI SAYO NA MAMBULABOG KA NG MGA NATUTULOG??? BAKIT KA NANDITO?!” sigaw na tanong ni Baekhyun nang makita na ang _walang hiyang_ best-friend ang dahilan ng pagkasira ng tulog niya. _Kung kaya ko lang saktan to, kanina ko pa to nasuntok puta._

“You asked for my assistance diba? And sabi mo i-rescue kita –kayo ng kambal kasi wala si Nay Neli? I’m here bff. I’m such a good friend. I love you and the twin kaya I’m here na.” depensa ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun. _Sobrang drama._

“Yes, I asked for help. Oo, pinapunta kita dito pero sa pagkakatanda ko naman Dae, kinausap kita na nasa tamang pag-iisip ano? I love you too pero it’s fucking 3 in the morning! I should be in my deep sleep now --- wait, are you drunk? Saan ka galing?” inis na sabi ni Baek sa kaibigan but the last sentence was asked worriedly, naaamoy niya ang mabahong amoy ng alak sa hininga ni Jongdae habang nagsasalita ito.

“hehehehe I love you bff” Jongdae answered giggly habang naka-cling sa braso ni Baekhyun, naglalakad patungo sa loob ng bahay.

It’s already five thirty in the morning, si Baekhyun ay nasa loob na ng bookstore niya at nag-aayos para sa pansmantalang pagsara nito. Iniwan niya ang kambal na tulog sa kwarto nila at binilin sa kaibigan na tulog din sa sahig ng kwarto ng mga bata. _Ang importante, may kasamang matanda._ He’s mopping the floor nang maisipan niya na buksan ang TV para manood ng balita dahil nakakaumay ang katahimikan. Sakto na pagbukas niya ng TV ay nagpi-play ang promotional video ng artista na pamilyar sa mukha ni Baekhyun. _Mr. Tol Boy._

_‘Hello, this is Park Chanyeol.’_

Sa sobrang pgkatutok ni Baekhyun sa pinapanood ay hindi niya napansin ang pagring ng bell na nasa may pintuan, indicating na may pumasok.

_‘Please give my new drama lots of support and love, thank you. I love you’_

“excuse me?” tanong ng taong pumasok, asking for the attention of the store owner.

Para namang nagising sa panaginip si Baekhyun. Nabigla siya na may nagsalita, sa kaniyang pagkakaalam ay siya lang ang tao sa loob. Umikot siya para tignan sana kung sino ang may ari ng boses pero----

“y-y-you?” bakit ka nauutal Baekhyun? _what the fuck?_

\---o0o---

Chanyeol is now going to sleep after all the phone calls he has to go through para tuluyang makuha ang hinihinging pahinga sa management. They gave him 5 months. _Finally._ He stared at the wall clock at nakita na ala una na ng gabi. After a long sigh, he laid on his bed and closed his eyes para matulog.

“BAEK!”

“BFF!! yuuhooo”

_What the hell._

Chanyeol growls in his sleep. Naiinis man, ay naupo siya mula sa pagkakahiga dahil hindi siya makatulog dala nung nasigaw sa labas. He gets up and walk through his glass door patungo sa veranda para tignan ang nasa labas. Nakita niya ang kaniyang kapitbahay na naiinis din na naglalakad ng padabog patungong gate para pagbuksan ang tao sa labas. _Cute._

Nang makita na tapos na mag-usap ang nasa labas, _kung pag-uusap ba talaga ang tawag don,_ tinungo niya ang kusina ng bahay para magtimpla ng kape. Alam niya na hindi na siya makakabalik sa pagtulog.

An hour of staring in space he finally gets up, put on a hoodie and wears his rubber shoes. Kinuha niya din ang cellphone at inilock ang pinto. Chanyeol began to jog. It’s five thirty when he stopped by at a convenience store at bumili ng maiinom.

Naglalakad na siya pauwi nang makita niya ang bagong release na libro ng kaniyang paboritong manunulat. Pumasok siya sa loob para bilihin ang nakitang libro nang makita niya ang bantay na tutok sa panunuod sa telebisyon. He smirked inwardly at the reason. _That’s me._ Kinuha niya ang libro at tinawag ang kanina pa tutok sa TV para makauwi na rin siya.

“excuse me?”

“y-y-you?” Baekhyun stutters while pointing Chanyeol and the TV back and forth ‘ _why the f am I stuttering?’_

“Yes. Ikaw yung kapitbahay ko right? _haha_ ” _‘may favoritism talaga si Lord. Pati tawa nito maganda, kahit nakahoodie pogi pa din. Lord naman’ Baekhyun thought sa isip niya_

“You also own this store?” walang ibang nasagot si Baekhyun kundi ang magtango.

“I want to check out this book pala” saka lang nakita ni Baekhyun na may dala itong libro sa kamay. _Bakit naman kasi mukha ang tinitignan_

“Ah, yes.” awkward na kinuha ni Baekhyun ang libro na hawak ng customer at inilagay ito sa plastic. After Chanyeol paid for the book, lumabas na siya at nagsimula nanaman maglakad pauwi. Habang naglalakad ay hindi niya matanggal sa isip ang mukha ng may-ari ng store. Hitsurang nahihiya, at nagb-blush. _Beautiful._ Nakangiting pumasok si Chanyeol sa kaniyang bahay.

Di na rin nagtagal ay nagligpit na si Baekhyun at isinara ang kaniyang shop. He drove back to his house para maghanda ng makakain ng kambal. Naabutan niya sa loob ng bahay na nagluluto na ang kaniyang magaling na best-friend sa kusina habang sapo nito ang ulo.

“ako na diyan, UPO.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang kinukuha ang sandok kay Jongdae.

“saan ka galing kagabi at sino ang kasama mo?” istriktong tanong ni Baekhyun habang tinatapos na lutuin ang hangover soup para sa kaibigan.

“nagkaayaan, mga workmates, kila kuya Min naman kami _hehe_ ” Inilagay ni Baekhyun ang soup sa maliit na tasa at ibinigay ito sa kaibigan.

“I was on my way home tapos naalala ko tumawag ka ng apala edi lumiko na ako papunta ditto”

“nagdrive ka na lasing?”

“promise, onti lang nainom ko kagabi kasi alam ko naman magd-drive pa ako. Promise po tay di ko na uulitin”

“Maligo ka na ang baho mo na pagkatapos mo maligo, umuwi ka na muna, nasara ko na din ang store kaya okay na ako dito.” Mahabang sabi niya sa kaibigan habang nagp-prepare ng pagkain ng kambal.

“yes, tay” Jongdae pouts and finished his food bago tumayo at naglakad papuntang banyo.

By the time na bumaba ang kambal to greet their papa a good morning ay nakauwi na din ang tito Nong-Nong nila. After kissing their Papa, they sat down and started eating delightfully.

One week had passed na walang ibang ginawa sa bahay ang mag-aama kun’di ang matulog, kumain, maligo, at maglaro kaya naman Baekhyun decided na ilabas ang mga bata. Heto siya pinapaliguan ang makukulit na anak na walang ibang ginawa kun’di ang paliguan din ang kanilang mga laruan.

Natapos siyang bihisan ang mga bata, dinala niya ito sa living room at sinabihan na manood muna habang nag-aayos pa siya. Bagsak si Baekhyun sa kaniyang kama pagkadating sa kwarto dahil sa pagod. _Five minutes._ He closed his eyes para magpahinga but his mind suddenly went to the sight he witnessed kanina.

_Lumabas siya to put the trash out since ngayon ang pick up ng mga basura when he saw his neighbor watering the plants. Napatitig siya sa katawan nito. He is half-naked. Topless. Sobrang sexy habang nagdidilig ng halaman._

_“sana ako nalang ang halaman” out of nowhere ay nasabi niya kanina. Napailing siya sa naisip._

_‘ano ka ba Baekhyun, artista yan. Magtigil ka!’ he scolded his mind na parang tanga._

_Sandali pang nakatitig si Baekhyun sa kapitbahay nang bigla itong lumingon at nakita siya. The latter smiled and waved at him kaya naman ibinalik ni Baekhyun ang ngiti at kaway sa sexy neighbor niya pagkatapos ay dali-dali siyang tumakbo paloob ng bahay dahil ‘nakakahiya, nahuli niya akong nakatitig sa kaniya’_

“Sobrang gwapo ng mukha, sobrang ganda ng ngiti, sobrang sexy ng katawan, sobrang hunky. Total Daddy---

“who’s Daddy, Papa?” suddenly, Bum asks. Napamulat si Baekhyun sa kaniyang pagkapikit hindi niya namalayan na nasabi niya pala ito ng malakas. Narinig pa ng anak niya. _Ang landi._ _Magtigil!_

“Why are you here Bum?”

“You’re taking so long Papa and you are here sleeping pa” Bum sadly answered kaya napangiti si Baekhyun, nakapout ang anak niya at sobrang cute nito.

“Give Papa fifteen minutes, I’ll be there” he kissed his son’s forehead at hinatid ito sa may pinto.

“Can I get your number?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun while he’s still driving.

_Inaayos ni Baekhyun ang pagkakaupo ng kambal sa backseat at nagsimula nang paandarin ang kotse. After minutes of trying to start his car may kumatok sa bintana niya at nakita si Chanyeol. Tinanong kung may problema at hindi rin nga nagtagal ay nag-offer na ito na magdrive sa kanila ng kambal papunta sa mall. /That’s what happened/_

“Uh yes. Give me your phone” ibinigay ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang cellphone kay Baek at nagpasalamat.

“Bakit mo hiningi ang number ko?” Chanyeol _stilled_.

“Ah, mamaya pag-uwi niyo baka mahirapan kayo magtaxi dahil ilang oras lang naman magru-rush hour na. This way, I can check on you kung nakauwi na kayo or I can fetch you three here mamaya para sabay-sabay na tayo umuwi”

_Lies. Kailan ka pa natutong magsinungaling Chanyeol? That’s so not you._

“Okay. Pero di naman kailang----"

Chanyeol cuts Baekhyun off while saying “Tsaka uulan daw mamaya sabi sa whether forecast”

Hindi nakipagargumento pa si Baekhyun dahil nakarating na rin naman sila sa mall at para makapagsimula na sila magbonding ng mga bata. After saying goodbyes ay naglakad na sila papasok sa mall.

Pumunta sila sa department store para ipamili ng mga bagong gamit ang kambal as a treat sa pagiging behave sa nakalipas na mga lingo, naglaro sa kiddie section at kumain ng lunch. They went to cinema at nanuod ng two-hour kiddie movie, kumain ng ice cream sa food court at nag-grocery ng panibagong stocks nila sa bahay. Isinulat ni Baekhyun ang address ng bahay nila sa kapirasong papel dahil alam niya na hindi niya kaya dalhin lahat ng ipinamili habang kasama ang kambal. Wala din siyang kotse na dala kaya mas mainam na kung ipadeliver niya nalang ang mga pinamili sa bahay.

_Rush hour. Umuulan._ Hindi nagkamali si Chanyeol sa kaniyang sinabi kaya naman ngayon ay papunta na siya sa mall kung saan iniwan ni Baekhyun at ang kambal. Wala naman siyang dapat maramdaman pero nag-aalala siya. He’s panicking inside while driving nang maalala niya na kinuha niya ang cellphone number ni Baekhyun kaya dali-dali niya itong tinawagan. _Busy._ Lalong nag-alala si Chanyeol. _‘wtf Chanyeol! Umayos ka nga! Parang hindi ka lalaki. Kumalma ka. Nasa mabuting kalagayan ang mga inaalala mo. Hingang malalim.’_ Nakaabot din siya sa wakas pero panay pa rin ang dial sa cellphone. _Ringing._

Nabigla si Baekhyun dahil unknown number ang tumatawag sa kaniya. Ngalay man sa pagkakakarga sa natutulog na Bub ay inabot niya ang cellphone sa bulsa at sinagot ang tawag.

“Where are you?” /nag-aalalang/ tanong ng kabilang linya.

“Who is this?”

“Baek, this is Chanyeol. Umuulan, rush, mahirap makasakay ngayon. Nasaang parte kayo? Nandito ako sa labas ng mall.” Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya ‘to inaasahan

“Sa may waiting-area malapit sa labasan ng mall” papabebe pa ba siya? _charot without c_ Tsaka gusto niya na din umuwi.

Hindi rin nagtagal nakita na nila si Chanyeol. Dali-dali niyang inayos ang pagkakaupo ng kambal sa back seat bago siya tumungo sa shotgun.

“Yoel, thank you ah?” Baekhyun sweetly thanked Chanyeol dahil _sugo_ siya ni Lord. At napangiti naman si Chanyeol sa tinawag sa kaniya ni Baekhyun. _Yeol._

“Wala yun, buti talaga naalala ko na kunin ang number mo kanina. Ineexpect ko na din mangyayari to eh. Di mo pa dala sasakyan mo. No problem” _Sus. Another lie._

Sobrang tahimik ng byahe nila pauwi ng mapatingin si Chanyeol sa rear-view mirror ng sasakyan.

“Hindi ka ba nahirapan sa dalawa?”

“Hindi naman. Nakakasunod na sila eh. Manageable lahat ng ginagawa nila kasi hindi na sobrang tigas ng mga ulo nila gaya dati” sabi ni Baekhyun na may malapad na ngiti sa labi.

“What are their names?”

_-Jisub, Kibum_

“Ilang taon na sila?”

_-turning seven_

“Favorite food?”

_-cookies_

“Favorite movie?”

“Favorite superhero?”

“Favorite toy?”

“They can already read or write?”

Para mawala ang awrkwardness ng atmosphere sa loob ng sasakyan ay nagkwentuhan sila tungkol sa kambal. 1,2,3,5, more than twenty questions ata ang natanong ni Chanyeol hanggang hindi nila namalayan na nakarating na sila sa tapat ng bahay ni Baekhyun.

“Coffee or tea?” tanong ni Baekhyun nang makapasok sila sa loob ng bahay. Tuloy-tuloy sila sa kwarto ng kambal dahil pareho pa rin itong tulog. Karga ni Baekhyun si Bub at na kay Chanyeol si Bum.

“Huwag na. Next time nalang. Pahinga ka nalang din, alam ko pagod ka. Una na ako”

“Parang ang layo naman ng uuwian mo, andyan ka lang naman sa tabi oh, pero sige next time nalang. Thank you ulit” sabi ni Baekhyun na may ngiti sa labi. Pagkalabas ni Chanyeol ng gate ay sumigaw si Baekhyun

“Baka madapa ka! Ingat!” at napatid na nga si Chanyeol _‘putanginang Ingat yan’_

Pumanhik na muli si Baekhyun sa loob ng bahay. _Good thing the rain had stopped._ Hindi na masyadong malamig ang gabi. They can all sleep peacefully.

Baek is now on his sleeping attire habang dala ang cellphone. Nag-iisip siya kung itetext ba si Chanyeol o hindi.

Nakapikit ang isang Chanyeol at malalim na nagiisip nang tumunog ang kaniyang cellphone

_:Maraming salamat talaga Chanyeol kanina._

Napangiti siya nang mabasa ang text ni Baekhyun at agad na nagreply

_:Walang anuman. Don't worry about it, ok lang din talaga._

\---o0o---

Maagang nagising si Baekhyun para sa kaniyang plano. Make a breakfast for four. Gusto niyang imbitahan si Chanyeol para sa agahan bilang pagpapasalamat sa ginawa nito kahapon.

7:00 am. the twins made an entrance in the kitchen. Buti nalang at tapos na siya sa paghahanda sa mesa. Pagkaupo ay malamang magtataka ang dalawa kung bakit apat na plato ang nakapwesto at madaming ulam ang nakahain para sa agahan nila kaya naman siya na ang nagsalita bago pa makapagtanong ang kambal.

"There are four plates kasi we will invite tito Chanyeol for breakfast"

Pagkarinig ng dalawa ay bigla nalang sila tumulon sa pagkakaupo at tumakbo palabas ng bahay kay sinundan sila ni Baekhyun, nakita niya ang dalawang bulilit na sabay sa walang humpay na pagpindot ng doorbell ng bahay ni Chanyeol habang sumisigaw ng "TITO! Tito Chanyeol!"

Still groggy from his sleep, ay naglakad si Chanyeol para pagbuksan ang nasa labas ng bahay. Akala niya ay isa sa mga kaibigan niya ang bibisita sa kaniya dahil sinabi niya na sa mga ito ang kaniyang bagong address kaya naman ganon nalang ang surpresa niya nang makita ang kaniyang mga kapitbahay.

Kaagad na nawala ang naiiritang expression ni Chanyeol at napalitan ito ng masayang ngiti at binati ang dalawang bulilit na agad siyang hinila papunta sa bahay ng mga ito. Wala mang maintindihan si Chanyeol bakit siya naglalakad papunta sa kabilang bahay ay nagpahila na lang din siya.

"Papa made breakfast for four!" masayang sabi ni Bum sa kaniya na sinegundahan naman ni Bub

"Yes! he made breakfast for us!"

Ito ang unang matinong agahan ni Chanyeol magmula ng lumipat siya sa bagong bahay. Marunong magluto si Chanyeol pero mas pinipili nalang niya na magpadeliver dahil kadalasan mag-gagabi na rin siya kung gumising.

Naupo na din si Baekhyun sa hapag kainan habang inilalapag ang tinimplang gatas ng kambal at kape para sa kaniya at kay Chanyeol.

Masayang nakangiti si Baekhyun habang pinagmamasdan si Chanyeol na nakikipagkwentuhan sa mga bata. While staring, Chanyeol looked at him and smiled parang tumigil sa pagtibok ang puso niya. _Shet_. Nginitian niya din ito pabalik. Susubo na sana siya ulit nang marinig ang isang pamilyar na boses.

"Bakla ka Baekhyun! Tama ba tong nakikita ko??!"

Jongdae has a spare key sa bahay ni Baekhyun. Binigay ito sa kaniya noong araw na pumunta siya dito ng madaling araw para daw hindi siya makagulo. Ang plano niya ay magcrash para makikain ng agahan, hindi niya naman alam na may bisita pala ito. Walang nakaramdam na pumasok siya kaya naman nakita niya ang buong pangyayari. He smiled when a word came to his mind. _Happy family_. The thing that his best friend deserves. _Kung sana lang nandito_. Wala pa ring nakakalam sa presensya niya kaya naman sinimulan niya na ang kaniyang acting skill.

"Bakla ka Baekhyun! Tama ba tong nakikita ko??!" sigaw niya.

Nagulat ang mga nasa hapag-kainan sa pagsigaw ni Jongdae kaya nilingon siya ng lahat. Nakatalikod ang bisita ni Baekhyun na kasama nila sa pagkain kaya hindi niya alam kung sino ito. Kaya ganon na lamang ang gulat niya nang lumingon ito at nakita siya.

"Jongdae?!"

"Chanyeol?!" sabay nilang tanong.

"Magkakilala kayo?" gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun

Nakatingin si Baekhyun kay Jongdae ngunit ang tingin ni Jongdae ay na kay Chanyeol. Umiling si Chanyeol at nakuha naman ng isa ang nais nitong sabihin.

"Magkaibigan. Friends from high school." sagot ni Jongdae.

"Baek, una na ako. Will be in a meeting today. Salamat sa paalmusal kasama kayo, hanggang sa susunod" paalam ni Chanyeol matapos makakain.

" Ikaw talaga. Sige, balik ka uli." Natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun.

Naglalakad papuntang kabilang bahay si Chanyeol nang hindi napipigilan na lumabas ang malaking ngiti sa labi. Hindi makalimutan ang tumatawang hitsura ni Baekhyun kanina. _Lovely_ , he thought.

Chanyeol got busy. Hindi siya nagsinungaling nang sabihin niya kaninang may pupuntahan siyang meeting. Meeting with the company he invested in.

Chanyeol made himself an investor magmula nang makaipon siya sa pag-aartista. Dahilan niya sa sarili ay _'para sa future needs'_. He is now one of the highest paid actor of time. Six years of being in the industry is indeed tough but worth it. All of his hard-work payed off. Sadly, walang pagaaksayahan ng pera dahil good boy siya. _Loyalist_. Bilang isang progressive na extraordinary citizen, naginvest sa iba't ibang kumpaniya para kapag dumating ang araw na naitama na ang lahat, /uupo nalang siya/.

Nang makauwi sa bahay ay derecho higa si Chanyeol dala ng pagod kakaupo mula sa meeting. Pwede naman talaga siyang 'wag nalang umattend ng meeting na ito at sabihan nalang ang kaibigang may ari na itext sa kaniya ang napag-usapan ngunit binalaan siya ng kaibigan _'Baekhyun. Subukan mong di sumipot ngayon kalimutan mo na kaibigan mo ko.'_ Natatawa na lamang si Chanyeol sa text ng kaibigang si Sehun. Sehun Oh ang businessman na malapit niyang kaibigan.

Wala naman siyang paki-alam sa warning nito. Asa namang dahil sa hindi pagsipot ng meeting ang magiging dahilan ng pagkasira ng pagkakaibigan nila. Malamang ay nakasagap ito ng chismis kaya pinilit siyang makapunta at makipagkita.

Naaalala niya pa rin ang mukha ni Sehun kanina habang siya ay nagkukwento sa mga pangyayari. Hindi makapaniwala, naguguluhan, _napakafeeling lang_.

Lying on his bed closed eyes while thinking about things – _just things_ – until the dark is slowly eating him.

_“Babe, alin sa tingin mo mas maganda?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kasintahan habang hawak ang dalawang magkaibang long-sleeve. Today is a special day. Contract signing with SM Entertainment. Finally, a long and permanent binding of Chanyeol and an entertainment company. Ang matagal na nilang pangarap ng kaniyang kasintahan._

_“The one on your left.”_

_Chanyeol’s boyfriend is a journalist kaya sabay silang pupunta sa venue ng signing. Close friends are the ones who only knew about them. Hindi pa nila sinasabi sa publiko ang relasyon dahil mas mahalaga pa rin sa isa’t isa ang kanilang mga karera sa buhay. ‘It’ll be a gossip and gossip is never good’ sabay nilang sabi sa mga kaibigan._

_Chanyeol is all smile when he and the CEO shook their hands after signing the contract. Napuno ng ‘Congratulations’, ‘Thank yous’ at flash ng iba’t ibang camera ang buong venue. Nakita ni Chanyeol sa nagsisiksikang audience ang kasintahang nakatalikod at naglalakad palabas ng pintuan._

_Naka-uwi na si Chanyeol sa kaniyang condo na hindi pa rin nakokontak ang kasintahan. Matapos niya itong makitang umalis kanina ay hindi niya na ito muling nakita dahil sa dami ng gusto siyang makausap. Ilang messages na rin ang naisend niya rito ngunit wala pa ring reply hanggang ngayon at hindi rin sumasagot sa mga tawag._

_Kinakabahan man ay natulog na lamang siya sa pagiisip na ‘baka emergency sa kanila. Makikita mo siya bukas. Uuwi siya. Hindi ka niya iiwanan.’_

Nagising si Chanyeol na basa ang mga pisngi. Tinignan niya ang orasan _2:30 am._ Napanaginipan niya na naman at umiiyak na naman siya _. Palagi nalang._ Sa tuwing maaalala niya ang kaniyang huling ala-ala na kasama ang taong hiniling niyang panghabambuhay.

_This is his secret_. Behind the strong personality and strong-physique the public known of Actor Chanyeol, hides the vulnerable and fragile him every thought and memory with Baekhyun, _his boyfriend_

_……from seven years ago._

Chanyeol knew about them, of course. The twins. _His family_. Ngunit hindi niya masabi kay Baekhyun. Not when Baek doesn’t even remember him. Nalaman niya lang din three years ago.

He was hanging out with his friends, with Jongdae. Habang umiinom sila, si Jongdae ay busy sa kaniyang cellphone, hindi niya naman kasalanan na katabi niya si Jongdae noon kaya sinilip niya ang ginagawa nito. He was exchanging message kay Baekhyun and the latter sent a video at pinanood yun ni Jongdae. Since Chanyeol was peeking, nakita niya rin ang video kumabog ang puso niya. The man he is searching for three years that time, the man who left him without even saying a goodbye, the man he loved.

And still loves even after seven years.

\---o0o---

It’s six in the morning. Nakaupo muli si Chanyeol sa dining ng kapit-bahay niya. Baekhyun is upstairs at ginigising ang kambal. It’s been a week since ganito ang set-up nila sa umaga. Chanyeol will wake up early para sumakabilang bahay para sa free-breakfast with _his family._

“Tito!” sabay na sabi ng dalawang makukulit habang nagpapaunahan na makababa at makaupo sa kanilang mga upuan.

Seeing the twins with Chanyeol, may kakaibang saya sa puso ni Baekhyun. The twins are now very comfortable with Chanyeol. Si Bub na madalas ay walang kibo, nakikiisa na rin sa mga kwento at tawa. Seeing _his boys_ /the twins/ happy is already enough for him to be happy too.

Nakauwi na si Chanyeol. Naabutan ni Baekhyun na ang kambal nalang ang nasa sala at nanonood and he is needed sa store niya dahil may dumating na supplier.

Kasama ang kambal ay pumunta sila sa kabilang bahay. _‘Okay lang naman siguro kay Chanyeol na iwanan ko muna saglit sa kaniya ang kambal’_

“Oh Baek?” tanong ni Chanyeol nang Makita si Baekhyun kasama ang kambal pagkabukas niya ng gate.

“Yeol sorry pero pwede ko ba iwanan muna sila sayo? Importante lang kailangan ako sa store saglit.” paliwanag ni Baekhyun

“Pasok muna kayo” alok ni Chanyeol sa tatlo.

“Okay lang ba?”

“Yep. Gusto mo kahit ilang araw mo pa sila iwanan sakin e”

“Loko ka talaga” sagot ni Baekhyun na ikinatawa naman ng isa.

Pagpasok sa loob ng bahay ay biglang nahiya si Baekhyun kaya nagpaalam na siya na aalis.

Matapos makausap ang supplier at ma-settle ang mga bayarin sa delivery ay pauwi na siya ulit. He’s store has been open since last week and he asked his trusted friend na magbantay muna.

Nasa kotse na siya nakaupo at malalim na nag-iisip kung susunduin niya na ba ang kambal sa kabilang bahay. Hindi niya pa rin makalimutan ang naabutan niya kanina sa loob ng bahay ni Chanyeol. There are five guys sa sala ni Chanyeol na mukhang naguusap-usap sana pero nakatingin na pagpasok nila at natulala. Nahiya siya bigla kaya dali-daling umalis. Ang dalawa sa limang nakita niya ay mga sikat din na artista at napapanood niya. _gosh, mga mukhang mamahalin._

Nagdadrive si Baekhyun pauwi. Nakapasok na siya sa village nila at sakto ay nadaanan niya ang mini park ng village. He saw a couple sitting on a bench being _lovey-dovey_. The girl is hugging the boy while the boy is caressing the girl’s hair. Habang nakatingin sa dalawa ay bigla siyang nakaramdam ng kakaibang hilo. Buti na lamang at nakahinto ang kaniyang sasakyan. Habang sapo-sapo ang masakit pa rin niyang ulo ay nakarating siya sa bahay at dali-daling umakyat sa kaniyang kwarto. He’ll just send Chanyeol a message na mamaya nalang niya susunduin ang kambal.

Alas siete na ng gabi ngunit wala pa rin si Baekhyun. Na-kay Chanyeol pa rin ang mga bata. The twin doesn’t mind though, nakatulog na rin ang mga ito pakatapos ng napakahabang oras ng paglalaro.

Chanyeol is growing anxious dahil kanina pa din siya text-ng-text at tawag-ng-tawag pero wala pa ring sumasagot.

Baekhyun woke up due to the sound ringing na hindi matigil-tigil. He grumpily gets his phone to answer the call without even looking who’s the caller is.

“hello?” tanong niya sa kabilang linya habang kinukusot ng isang kamay ang mga matang bagong gising sa pag-tulog.

“Baek asan ka na?”

_Shit._

_Twins._

“Papunta na ako” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kausap habang dali-daling bumababa sa hagdan at palabas ng bahay.

‘shit shit shit’

Nakarating si Baekhyun sa tapat ng gate ng kapit-bahay at panay ang pindot sa doorbell.

Mula naman sa loob ng bahay ay naririnig na ni Chanyeol ang walang humpay na pag-ring ng doorbell sa labas kaya naman ay tinungo niya na at pinagbuksan ng gate si Baekhyun.

“Sorry Chan, di ko alam nakatulog ako sa sobrang sakit ng ulo kanina pagkauwi ko di ko namalayan ang oras” pagpapaliwanag ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad sila papasok ng bahay. Nakita niya na ang mga kambal na mahimbing na natutulog sa sofa-bed sa sala ng bahay.

“wala yon pero sana sinabihan mo ko, nag-alala ako baka kung ano na ang nangyari sayo. Maayos na ba ang pakiramdam mo?” dere-derechong sabi ni Chanyeol, bakas sa mukha ang pag-aalala ngunit mas ikinatawa lang ni Baekhyun ang nakita.

Chanyeol ushered them sa kusina at pinaupo siya sa dining.

“chill, Yeol. Ayos na ako” sagot niya habang tumatawa pa rin pero natigil nang may maalala siya

“pero I did. Bago ako matulog I sent you a message na sayo muna ang kambal” sabi niya habang kinukuha ang kaniyang cellphone sa bulsa ng pantalon

“didn’t received any”

“No way” chineck ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang messages at _mali nga siya_. Imbis na masend ang message kay Chanyeol, the message was sent to drafts.

Pinakita niya ang message kay Chanyeol na may red mark na nagpapatunay na sent to draft nga ito na ikinatawa nang malakas ng huli.

_funny yon?_

Isang linggo na rin ang nakakalipas magmula nang makita _muli_ ng mga bisita ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Bumalik muli sa isipan ni Chanyeol ang mga pangyayaring iyon.

His visitors were: _Sehun_ ang natural born na mayaman na kaibigan niya; Si _Yixing Zhang_ ang singer na malamang ay nakilala ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang sikat talaga nito na imposibleng walang nakakakilala sa kaniya; _Suho_ , actor din na malapit sa kaniya, sobrang sikat cause why not siya lang naman ang bunsong anak ng CEO ng entertainment na humahawak sa mga kilalang actor at actresses sa bansa kabilang na si Chanyeol; _Kyungsoo,_ a doctor friend na boyfriend ng isang sikat na choreographer; _Luhan_ , ang super flexible na manager ni Chanyeol.

Ang mga nasabing tauhan sa kwento ay talagang sabay-sabay na lumingon at natulala pagkapasok na pagkapasok ni Baekhyun. Saksi ang limang pares ng mga mata kung pano sila tignan ni Baekhyun na parang hindi kakilala _/hindi naman talaga?/_ at mabilis na tinalikuran para umalis.

_Kagaya ng ginawa nito pitong taon na ang nakakaraan._

Nawala ang katahimikang pumapalibot sa living room ng bahay nang may biglang nagsalita.

“Nong-Nong!!!!” biglang sigaw ni Bum biglang bumukas ang pinto ng banyo at lumabas si Jongdae.

“Twins! Anong ginagawa niyo dito?” tanong ni Jongdae habang papalapit sa kambal na bakas pa rin sa mukha ang gulat kung bakit nandito ang mga ito.

Si Chanyeol na ang nagpaliwanag sa lahat kung bakit na sa kaniya ang kambal. Ipinakilala ni Chanyeol sa kambal ang mga nandoon at nagpakilala din ang kambal sa mga uncle. Pagkatapos pa lamang ng mga gigil na tawa pagkabigkas ng kanilang mga pangalan, _uncles are already smitten._

Chanyeol was supposed to hang-out with friends at naisipan ng mga ito na sa bahay na lamang ni Chanyeol dahil hindi pa sila nakakapunta dito at kahit ang manager niya ay hindi pa. Silang pito ay magkakaibigan na mula pa college, lalong naging malapit sa isa’t isa habang lumilipas ang mga araw. _Baekhyun was part of the group too, until he left seven years ago._ Ang limang bisitang nasa sala ay ngayon lang ulit nakita si Baekhyun matapos ang pitong taon, si Chanyeol ay ilang lingo na rin ang nakakalipas mula nang makita muli ang _dating kasintahan._ Si Jongdae. Three years na din. Three years na din nang _muli_ siyang maging kaibigan ng bagong Baekhyun, ng Baekhyun na hindi sila kilala, ng Baekhyun na walang naaalala.

Alam ng lahat na naging malapit ulit na magkaibigan si Baekhyun at Jongdae at _okay_ lang din ito sa kanila. Si Jongdae din ang nagbalita sa grupo na walang naaalala si Baekhyun at may mga anak na. Kahit anong nangyari ay tinanggap pa rin ng magkakaibigan si Baekhyun, _kahit wala siyang alam,_ the group supported Baekhyun and the twins through Jongdae. _Lalo na si Chanyeol._ He knows the twins are his. Unang kita pa lang niya ng video accidentally three years ago. He knows they are his. Pero hindi niya pa din nalapitan si Baekhyun.

Kahit nalaman na niya ang tungkol sa kambal noon, hindi niya pa rin malapitan dahil sa

takot na bumabalot sa kaniyang buong pagkatao.

Takot na tapunan ng tingin ng kaniyang mahal na _parang wala lang,_ tingin para sa _hindi kakilala,_ tingin na _hindi na kagaya ng dati._

Pinangunahan siya ng takot kaya hindi siya nakalapit. Hindi niya kakayanin na sa muli nilang pagkikita kung sakali man ay tatanungin siya ni Baekhyun ng _‘sino ka?’_

_Hindi niya kaya._

_Hindi niya kakayanin._

_Ayaw niya._

Chanyeol found himself na nakatitig sa cellphone na hawak habang tinititigan ang wallpaper nito. Isa itong litrato na sinend sa kaniya ni Jongdae last week. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Bub and Bum, nasa dining, nagku-kwentuhan si Chanyeol ang kambal at nakatingin naman sa kanila si Baekhyun habang nakangiti. Jongdae perfectly captured the scene. _Thank you, Jongdae._

Meanwhile sa kabilang bahay naman, _no one knows,_ pero Baekhyun is doing the same thing ng ginagawa ni Chanyeol. He’s staring at his phone with his new wallpaper display. Sinend ito sa kaniya ni Jongdae noong nakaraang lingo. Nagkunwari pa siyang galit at sinendan si Jongdae ng text na ‘BAKIT KA NANGUNGUHA NG LITRATO NA BASTA-BASTA? WALANG CONSENT BAWAL YAN!’ kasi nahihiya siya. _family-_ material yung pic eh, pero syempre hindi niya inamin kay Jongdae kasi friend din niya yon kaya galit-galitan ang peg. ang _mahalaga ay hindi alam ni Jongdae na kunwari lang yon at gusto niya naman talaga ang litratong kinuha nito._

\---o0o---

One month.

Isang buwan na ang nakalilipas at nakapagdesisyon na rin si Chanyeol. Kailangan bago matapos ang limang buwan na bakasyon niya sa trabaho ay masabi niya na ang lahat kay Baekhyun. Hindi magiging madali. Mahihirapan siya panigurado dahil walang maalala si Baekhyun ngunit kailangan na rin kumilos ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya na palalampasin pa ang pagkakataon na ito na wala pa ring mangyari. Three years – no, seven.

Seven years.

Sapat na ang pitong taong nasayang dahil sa kaduwagan niya. Wala nang oras ang dapat sayangin pa. _I need my family. I want my home, back._

Apat na buwan nalang. Apat na buwan para gawin ang lahat ng bagay at ibalik ang lahat sa dapat na kalagyan. _You need to do the right thing now, Chanyeol. No holding back. Wala nang kaduwagan. Oras na para gamitin ang ulo. Oras na para manindigan at wag sukuan ang mga importanteng bagay, ang pamilya._

Sinabi ni Chanyeol ang plano sa mga kaibigan at suportado din ng mga ito si Chanyeol. _Palagi._ Dahil nasaksihan nila kung ano ang naging epekto kay Chanyeol ng pag-iwan sa kaniya. Nakita nila ang halos araw-araw na wala sa sariling Chanyeol. Ang Chanyeol na pinipilit maging malakas dahil kailangan kapag nakita siya ulit ni Baekhyun ay huwag itong magdalawang isip na balikan siya dahil malakas na ang bagong Chanyeol. That’s why Chanyeol worked really hard, _even though his other half was nowhere to be found_. Totoo din ang kasabihan na _hard work, pays off_ dahil makalipas ang apat na taon, ayon na nga. Jongdae happened.

Sumigla ulit si Chanyeol at nakita ito ng mga kaibigan niya. Every passing day after nila malaman na nandiyan na ulit si Baekhyun, unti-unting bumabalik na ang dating Chanyeol. Lahat sa magkakaibigan ay hangad na ang kaligayahan para kay Chanyeol. He’s been through a lot already, baka oras naman na para ibigay sa kaniya ang deserved niya, _ang pamilya_ niya, si _Baekhyun_. That’s why them, _the friends_ , ay walang ibang gagawin kung hindi ang suportahan si Chanyeol sa mga bagay na gusto niyang gawin.

Chanyeol received these call mula sa kaniyang mga kaibigan.

“Nandito lang kami sa likod mo kuya.”

“Ikaw pa ba? Bibigay na to sayo ni Lord. Kaya mo yan, palagi kaming nakaalalay sayo.”

“Kapag hindi pa rin, _well huwag naman sana,_ sabihan mo ko ako mismo susugod sa kaniya para iuntog siya sa pader ng bahay niya para matandaan niya na ang lahat dahil pati ako ay puno na rin sa baklitang yan, HINDI PA RIN AKO MATANDAAN?!? CELEBRITY KA GHORL? Kaya mo yan Chan. Don’t hesitate to call us for help.”

“Naniniwala akong matatagpuan niyo rin ang kaligayahan sa isa’t isa……… at malapit na yon.”

“Always here, dude. One call away lang.”

“Your charm never fails. Marupok ang Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, hindi ka niya matitiis kaya bibigay yon kaagad. Nakuha mo na nga ang mga inaanak ko eh, si Baekhyun pa ba? Ipaalala niya mo sa kaniya ang tamis at sarap ng bawat hagod, ng bawat haplos, ng bawat himas, ng bawat hal---------” tinapos na ni Chanyeol ang tawag dahil iba na ang lumalabas sa bibig ni Jongdae.

He’s really thankful to have friends like them. _Maaasahan._

Heto na nga at nakapagdesisyon na siya na magpakilala sa pamilya, pero _putangina_ kasi hindi niya alam kung saan magsisimula. Paano niya sisimulan. _Putangina ulit_.

Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa sala ng bahay nila katabi ang mga anak dahil tinuturuan niya itong magreview ng mga topic dahil ang kambal ay papasok na as a gradeschooler sa pasukan which is in a month nalang. Hindi siya ang papasok sa paaralan pero siya ang kinakabahan.

Lumabas si Chanyeol sa kusina na may dalang tray ng pagkain. Napapadals ang bisita ng mokong na ‘to sa kanila pero as if naman napagsasabihan.

Inilapag ni Chanyeol ang isang plato ng freshly-baked cookies, _thanks sa baking skills niya na hindi pa rusty since high school,_ at apat na baso ng _pinagpawisan niyang_ fresh juice from the juicer.

Walang may ayaw sa presensya ni Chanyeol sa bahay ng mga Byun kaya inaabuso niya na din. Ito na din ang plano ni Chanyeol. Maki-bahay. Maki-pamilya.

“Chanyeol ikaw ha napapadalas ka na dito sa amin, pag ako nasanay niyan” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun _kasi sobrang tahimik naman parang ang awkward diba_

“edi masanay ka lang” akala ni Baekhyun ay hanggang dito lang ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol nang nagsalita ito muli

“tutal gusto ko din namang kasama kayo araw-araw” banat ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun ng may nakakalokong ngiti at pagtaas baba ng kaniyang mga kilay.

‘ _kalma Baekhyun. ikalma ang puso mong grabe madala sa mga paganyan ni Chanyeol. kalma. breathe-in, breathe-out’_

“ikaw tigilan mo ko, di mo ‘ko diyan madadala. araw-araw ka nalang nandito, wala ka bang ibang gagawin ha? sa trabaho? sa negosyo? sa sarili?” sunod sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun

and Chanyeol, as the actor that he is, umakting naman na nasasaktan at nagpaawa na sumagot kay Baekhyun habang nakalagay ang mga kamay sa may puso

“aray naman. Nakakasakit ka na ha. ayaw mo ba ako dito sa inyo? Nagsasawa ka na ba sa akin? Pinapaalis mo na ba ako?” sabi niya habang nakanguso na ikinatawa lalo ni Baekhyun.

Parang hindi naman matigil si Baekhyun sa pagtawa kaya nagseryoso na si Chanyeol

“pero wala naman. Nasa bakasyon ako for five months kaya masanay ka na. I better be here _than to be somewhere without you three_ ” pero syempre bulong lang ang huli. parang di pa niya kaya sabihin ‘yon ng malakas.

_Kahit mahina ay hindi iyon nakatakas sa pandinig ni Baekhyun. Ang landi. Pero siyempre alangan namang sabihin niyang kinikilig siya? Hello, nakakahiya ‘yon._

Baekhyun is humming a song at nasa sala kasama ang dalawang bubwit na malamang ay nakatulog na mula sa pagod kakalaro kanina. Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa lapag at nakacross-legs. Ang kambal ay nakahiga at nakapatong ang tig-isang ulo sa magkabilang hita ni Baekhyun.

Iyon ang scenariong naabutan ni Chanyeol na galing sa taas para kumuha ng comforter na isasapin sa lapag at mga unan dahil magnanap-time na talaga ang kambal.

Nang maiayos na ni Baekhyun ang pagkakaupo ni Bub at Bum, umupo na siya sa tabi ni Chanyeol sa mahabang upuan.

“So Baek… Uhm…” panimula ni Chanyeol. _Eto na. This is the moment_.

“Ikaw Chanyeol ha! Di naman kita pinagbabawalan na pumunta dito pero kasi…… wala ka bang dapat gawin?”

“Araw-araw ka nalang nandito…. well, okay lang naman sakin, samin, pero yun ay kung wala kang ibang gagawin. Sa dalas mong nandito, kulang nalang dalhin mo mga gamit mo at dito na manirahan.”

“Okay lang ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol na ikinatigil ni Baekhyun. _Seryoso ang mukha ni Chanyeol._ Mukha nang hindi nagbibiro kaya hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang isasagot niya.

“Loko-loko ka, nandiyan lang sa tabi ang bahay mo kaya” _pero why not, charot 1/2_

“Baek… ano… uhm – may itatanong lang ako, okay lang ba?” _kinakabahan_ is an understatement. sobra pa sa kaba ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol pero heto na ‘yon.

“sure”

“I heard from Jongdae na naaksidente ka daw seven years ago?”

Baekhyun _stilled_. Hindi niya ineexpect ang tanong na ‘yon.

Matagal na hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun kaya naman ay nagsalita nang muli si Chanyeol.

“sorry, can’t help but ask. Uncomfortable ka ba? Never mind let’s change the topic” sabi ni Chanyeol wearing a sincere smile habang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

_Fuck that sincerity. Fuck that smile_

Bibigay ata si Baekhyun kaya naman he shifted his gaze sa ibang lugar.

Habang pinagmamasdan ang mga natutulog na mga anak ay nagsalita si Baekhyun.

“yes…… been in an accident seven years ago”

“how? Why?” Baekhyun then shifted his gaze pabalik kay Chanyeol at nakita niya ang naguguluhang mukha nito kaya naman ay nagpatuloy siya

“I don’t know… all I can remember that time ay galing ako sa isang building at nagmamadaling makasakay sa kotse ko then I drove it, gabi, madilim, umuulan then I saw blinding light and all black comes after.”

“Later I woke up nasa hospital na ako na balot ng mga sugat at mga pasa sa katawan. Good thing the doctor handed me my things na nakasalba sa aksidente which is only my wallet na may laman ng id ko. That time I saw that identification card, I knew my name is Byun Baekhyun. I was so confused bakit blanko ang utak ko, I asked my doctor at sinabi niya sakin probably memory loss kasi sa impact ng pagkakatama ng ulo ko sa kotse. Last day ko sa hospital bago ako ihatid sa ‘bahay ko daw’ kinabukasan, the doctor told me I am pregnant. Ang funny kasi di ko alam kung sino nakabuntis sa’kin.”

“Tuloy ang buhay. A hospital staff sent me home at dun, from the pictures at mga papeles na nakita ko sa ‘bahay ko daw’ I slowly gained back and knew some of my memories. I am an orphan. Lived my life with my fellow orphans and with the nuns. Worked my ass off while studying in college ‘til I graduated. I am a journalist. A month later, tuluyan na ding bumalik ang mga ala-ala ko. Lived my life normally and started anew. With my children.”

Tahimik lang si Chanyeol na nakikinig kay Baekhyun simula nang magsalita ang huli hanggang matapos ito. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. Hindi niya alam kung anong magiging reaksyon niya sa nalaman. Hindi niya alam. But one thing na sinabi ni Baekhyun keeps bothering him.

“Baek, sabi mo bumalik na mga ala-ala mo. Kilala mo ba sino ang tatay ng kambal?” matapos nitong itanong ni Chanyeol ay biglang tumawa si Baekhyun.

Chanyeol really found Baekhyun laughing a lovely sight pero hindi niya maiwasan maisip kung bakit tumatawa ito.

“Alam mo ba nakakatawa talaga yan. Akalain mo yun, I conceived the twins na hindi alam ang tatay nila” sagot ni Baekhyun matapos sa pagtawa.

“Yun din ang akala ko eh. Na kapag bumalik na ang mga ala-ala ko, malalaman ko na din. That’s also what I am actually desperate knowing for matapos ko malaman na buntis ako. I was pregnant tapos wala pang maalala, walang kakilala and all. No’ng time na yon, I was silently hoping na may darating kasi diba buntis nga ako alangan namang akin lang to? Syempre hindi kaya naghintay ako. Araw-araw. Pero walang dumating. Funny lang kasi natandaan ko na lahat ng ala-ala ko, hindi ko pa rin alam kung sino ang nakabuntis sa’kin. Wala akong maalala na naging boyfriend ko daw, na I was dating someone. Didn’t even remember college days.”

“Salamat nalang din kasi in my almost seven years raising the twins, hindi sila naghanap ng daddy nila. _So yeah, quite fine. Di na namin siya kailangan. We made it just us three.”_ Mahabang sabi ni Baekhyun

“Enough of me. Ikaw naman. Dami mo nang nalaman sakin ha.” Baekhyun changed the topic. Ayaw niya na inuungkat ang past niya pero hindi niya naiwasan na magkwento kay Chanyeol, habang hindi pa lumalalim ang usapan nila he shifted their topic kay Chanyeol naman.

“What about me?” tanong ni Chanyeol. ‘ _Huwag kang kabahan Chanyeol. Sasagot ka lang sa mga tanong niya. Eto na din yung hinihintay mo.’_

“Tell me about yourself. Bakit ka naging actor? Mga kuwento mo.”

Matagal na nag-isip si Chanyeol. Nakatitig kay Baekhyun at tila binabalikan ang mga dating alaala.

“May boyfriend ako dati. He was my first _and probably my last_. 1st year college, una kaming nagkita dahil parehong university. He was BA Journ, I am in Film Prod. Sa isang night out, we were introduced by a common friend and second after boom, we clicked. Matapos ng encounter namin noon, yun na tuloy tuloy na. Since nasa iisang building lang naman kami, napapadalas na ang pagkikita, palagi ng magkasama lumabas, gumala and it lasted for more than a year.”

“One day, we were out, nasa bahay namin for a movie night. Tahimik. Nanonood. I suddenly dropped the bomb. _‘B, alam ko na pareho tayo ng nararamdaman. And now, magiging mas shameless pa ako. I like you and I am happy kung ano ang meron tayo ngayon. Pareho natin ayaw mawala ang nabuong pagkakaibigan kaya we didn’t make a move pero B, di ko na kaya. Di ko na matiis. Can we take this too another level?’_ That was exactly my line”

“He gave me a chance. Naging official kami when we were 3rd year. Masaya. Walang katapusang kasiyahan sa bawat oras na kasama siya. We graduated and soon got to work. He is a journalist sa isang broadcasting company and ako naman assistant director. We were happy. Until seven years ago.”

“I was suddenly casted sa mga commercial. Sino naman ako to turn them down diba? Sayang din kita so yun, tinanggap ko. I resigned sa trabaho ko and tamang raket raket sa mga castings, extra sa mga drama, taga-endorse ng mga produkto. My boyfriend supported me nonetheless.”

“Nasa apartment niya kami noong araw na yon. Comfortably sitting beside each other. May tumawag sakin telling me na, they saw my potential, they are willing to take a move sakin so I was chosen sa isang lead role ng teleserye. That was our happiest moment. That’s our most awaited beginning. We spent the day na naguusap sa mga pwedeng mangyari. Ako na magiging best new actor, siya na gagawa ng article na ilalabas sa mga publishing sites. Mga ganong bagay.”

“Month after, bago magstart ang shoot for the drama, the management dropped the news sa public. Contract signing, it is. Sobrang saya namin kasi yun na ang hinihintay naming dalawa. We are both happy until that day came. I saw him leaving and I waited. But he didn’t come back.”

Tahimik na nakikinig si Baekhyun, nakatitig sa mga mata ni Chanyeol habang nagkukwento ito mula simula hanggang katapusan. Nailang si Chanyeol sa pagkakatitig kaya naman ay matapos ang mahabang minutes, inalis niya ang kaniyang mga tingin sa mata ni Baekhyun.

Hindi lubusan na maintindihan ni Baekhyun pero habang nagsasalita si Chanyeol ay pinipiga ang buong loob niya. Para bang ramdam niya kung ano ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol. Akala niya ay doon na nagtatapos ang kwento ni Chanyeol pero muli itong nagsalita

“Pero ngayong nahanap ko na siya, I promised myself to bring him back, to bring them back. To where they really belong.” Baekhyun felt chills all over him matapos banggitin ni Chanyeol ang mga salitang iyon. _And he doesn’t know why._

\---o0o---

Two months.

Dalawang buwan nalang ang natitira kay Chanyeol ngunit ang improvement palang niya ay mas maging malapit sa pamilya Byun.

Mas naging malapit siya kina Bum at Bub. Nakaadjust na siya sa _likings_ ng kambal. Ngayon ay naiiwan na din ito sa kaniya ni Baekhyun araw-araw nang walang hiya-hiya. Sa paggising niya sa umaga ay bubungad sa kaniya ang text ni Baekhyun na “Hoy Chanyeol asan ka na! Ang tagaaaaaaaaaaaaaal mo naman kailangan ko na umalis, BILIS NA!!!!! ANG KUPAD MO!!!” sanay na siya. It’s been a month na din kasing bumalik si Baek sa pagaasikaso ng shop niya dahil kailangan niya na kumayod because in two weeks ay magpapasukan na ang kambal he needs to work his ass off dahil grade schooler na ang mga ito. Chanyeol, being the best tito _/daddy/_ that he is, sinabi niya kay Baekhyun na siya na ang bahala, siya na ang bubuhay sa mga Byun pero nakatanggap lang siya ng isang upper cut kaya no choice, siya ang nagpagiiwanan na mag-alaga sa dalawa.

They also never got the chance na mag-usap ulit gaya nang paguusap nila two months ago. Parang it was forgotten na hindi, gets niyo? Baka dala na rin ng kabusy-han ng Papa Baek kaya hindi na sila muling nakapag-usap nang ganoon.

It is Wednesday. Working days naman kaya medyo onti lang ang tao sa mall. Inaya niya si Baekhyun at ang mga bata to go to mall and buy the school supplies na gagamitin ng kambal sa pasukan which will be on Monday at talaga namang nakalimutan ng Papa Baek na wala pang mga gagamitin ang dalawa so he agreed.

Todo ang disguise look ni Tito Chanyeol kaya pinagtatawanan siya ng kambal habang pinapagalitan naman ni Baekhyun ang dalawa kasi daw ay baka makakuha sila ng atensyon so the twins immediately stop na din.

Pumasok sila sa store at todo takbuhan ang dalawang bata at kuha ng mga gamit na gusto nila. Pumuwesto si Chanyeol sa gilid, sa stall ng mga cooking books at kumuha ng ilang libro. Si Baekhyun naman ay sinamahan ang kambal na hindi matigil sa kalilikot kakakuha ng mga gusto nila.

“Stop it. Yung mga kailangan niyo lang ang kunin niyo” sabi niya sa dalawa

“Bum, ano ang gagawin mo diyan sa puzzle?”

“Put it down”

“Hindi yan pang grade one”

“Twins, grade one palang kayo”

In the end, Papa Baek is the one na kumuha ng mga kailangan.

“Two thousand One hundred Forty Pesos po Sir” sabi ng cashier sa kaniya and he was going to give his card sa cashier para makaalis na sila nang may magsalita sa likod niya.

“Miss, pakisama nito diyan. _I’m with them,_ and charge the expense here” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay abot ng librong binili at card niya sa cashier.

Siniko ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol dahil bakit niya yon ginawa but Chanyeol replied with a smile. Hindi man kit ani Baekhyun ang mga ngiti nito alam niyang nakabungisngis ito sa ilalim ng mask na suot. Pogi pa rin. _‘Aishh!! Shtep et’_

Bitbit ni Chanyeol ang mga pinamili at pumasok sila sa department store to buy the twins their bag, shoes and other necessities for school. Hindi na nasurpresa si Baekhyun nang maunahan na naman siya ni Chanyeol na magbayad sa mga pinamili.

Nakarating na sila sa bahay. Kanina pa. At nakahiga na rin si Baekhyun sa kama niya. He felt his phone buzzed.

**Kapitbahay** :

Huwag ka mag-alala. Ako ang nag-aya na pumunta tayo ng mall kanina at thank you ko na rin kasi araw-araw niyo ko pinapakain >.<

**B:**

Heh ka!! Edi kung ganon papaswelduhin ba kita dahil baby-sitter ka ng kambal? ://

**Kapitbahay:**

Oo >,<

**Kapitbahay:**

Joke lang :-------------------))

Bukas, I’ll be sure na maaga makakarating diyan sa inyo >,< Good night :-)

First day of school. Nag-insist si Chanyeol na gusto niyang sumama sa paghatid sa kambal kaya siya ang nagging driver. Masyadong madaming tao dahil first day of school, hinatid niya nalang ng tingin ang mag-aama _niya_ na papasok sa gate ng school habang naiwan siya sa loob ng sasakyan niya.

Natatanaw niya na si Baekhyun na pabalik na sa sasakyan niya pero huminto ito dahil may tumawag dito. Pinanuod niya si Baekhyun na kausap ang matangkad na lalaki, nakikipagtawanan at may paghampas pa sa braso. Chanyeol felt anger rises inside him. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero ayaw niya na nakikipagtawanan sa ibang lalaki si Baekhyun. Hindi na siya makatiis ngunit hindi niya iririsk ang kaligtasan nila kaya gusto mang puntahan si Baekhyun ay tinext niya na lamang ito.

Baekhyun felt his phone in his pocket vibrated kaya kinuha niya ito at binasa ang text na nareceive.

**Kapitbahay:**

Halika na.

Matapos Mabasa ni Baekhyun ang dalawang salitang iyon ay dali-dali siyang nagpaalam sa kausap at nagmamadaling bumalik sa kotse ni Chanyeol. Bigla siyang nakaramdam ng kaba nang makapasok sa loob at makaupo sa shotgun. Tinignan niya si Chanyeol na tahimik lang at halatang hindi maganda ang mood.

“ _Yeol_ , you okay?” tanong niya. Hindi siya sinagot ni Chanyeol na nagsimula na magpaandar ng kotse nito.

“ _Yeol_ , okay ka lang? May nangyari ba?” tanong ulit ni Baekhyun. But this time, tinanong niya si Chanyeol habang marahang tinatapik ang balikat nito. _Shit._ Lalong humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa manebela nang magdikit ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya. Iginiya ni Chanyeol ang kotse sa gilid at itinigil ang pagmamaneho nito.

“Bakit tayo tumigil?” tanong ni Baekhyun dahil biglang itinigil ni Chanyeol ang pagmamaneho, eh wala pa naman sila sa bahay. When he looked at Chanyeol, the latter’s gaze is already towards him.

“Baek, sino ‘yun?” bakas ang pagkalito sa mukha ni Baekhyun kaya nagsalitang muli si Chanyeol

“That guy. Yung kausap mo kanina sa may gate ng school.” He said sa malungkot na tono. Binasang mabuti ni Baekhyun ang emosyon sa mga mata ni Chanyeol habang nagsasalita ito. Malungkot. Parang naagawan ng kaniyang paboritong candy. _*thump thump thump*_ Kinakabahan man ay hindi na siyang nahiyang magtanong sa binata.

“Yeol, are you jealous?” oo na. assuming na siya sa tanong niya pero ano magagawa malakas pakiramdam niya eh _*thump thump thump*_ heto na naman. Bumibilis at lumalakas na naman ang tibok ng puso niya. Muli siyang tumingin kay Chanyeol, nakatigil pa rin ang kotse at nababalot sila ng katahimikan sa loob.

Ang mga tingin ni Chanyeol ay nasa kalsada, he felt Baek’s gaze towards him kaya tumingin rin siya rito. Mata sa mata.

“Yes. Oo, nagseselos ako” biglang saad ni Chanyeol na ikinabigla ni Baekhyun _*thump thump thump*_ _‘bakit naman siya magseselos??!?’_

“w-why? Ba-bakit? What do you mean y-yes?” bawi ni Baekhyun na nauutal. _Parang tanga._

_Don’t mess this up Chanyeol._

Chanyeol looked down then looked up, tumingin sa mga mata ni Baekhyun na punong puno ng emosyon, _he can feel those_ dahil yun din ang mga emosyon na nasa loob niya.

“Baekhyun.” Mahinang bulong ni Chanyeol

“Baek, I like you. Very much.” _I love you but I can’t say those words yet sayo na di mo pa ako ulit naaalala._

Nagulat si Baekhyun pero hindi siya nagsalita. Alam niya na marami pang nais sabihin si Chanyeol sa kaniya kaya hinahayaan niyang ito muna, _si Chanyeol muna_.

“Gusto kita. Matagal na. Nagseselos ako na nakikita kitang masayang nakikiusap sa iba. Gusto ko sakin ka lang – sakin lang kayo, gusto ako ang dahilan kung bakit ka – _kayo_ –tumatawa pero hindi, hindi yun mangyayari kung patuloy ko lang kikimkimin sa sarili ko ang nararamdaman ko para sayo that’s why I am telling you this now.”

“Baek I can feel it. Three months. Tatlong buwan na kitang nakikita, nakakasama, nararamdaman ko yun.”

“At nararamdaman ko na may nararamdaman ka din para sa kin, Baek tell me…………

I am not just assuming things, right?” punong punong pag-asa na tanong ni Chanyeol. Nararamdaman niya yon. Bawat araw na nakikita niya si Baekhyun, bawat oras na magkakasama sila, bawat minuto na nag-uusap sila, bawat segundo na lumilipas –ramdam niya. Baekhyun has feelings for him.

Baekhyun keep looking at those mesmerizing orbs Chanyeol has. The emotions those eyes hold reflect his’.

“Yeol…… bakit mo sinasabi to sa’kin?” kinuha ni Chanyeol ang isang kamay ni Baekhyun at doon tumingin.

“I want you, Baek.”

“I want you back… so bad”

“H-huh?” _naguguluhang_ tanong ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya maintindihan. _Chanyeol want him back?_ Bakit? What does he mean?

\---o0o---

Two weeks.

Dalawang lingo nalang ang natitira sa bakasiyon ni Chanyeol. In two-week time ay puno na naman ang schedule niya. Magiging busy nanaman siya.

The talk with Baekhyun more than a month ago, ay ang naging dahilan ng mga ginagawa niya ngayon. The car talk with Baekhyun lead them to this. Kung nasaan sila ngayon. And he feels happy. Always.

Binigyan siya ni Baek ng pagkakataon. He can still remember those words _‘You’re right.. Wala naman yatang masama kung pagbibigyan ko din ang sarili ko. Let’s go with the flow together. Let’s try if we’ll work out’_ ang araw na yun, ay nadagdag nanaman bilang isa sa pinakamasasayang araw para kay Chanyeol. Ofcourse sino naman siya para tumanggi? Grasya na ang lumalapit aayawan pa ba niya?

The two adults did not keep it to the twins. Sinabi nila ang totoo. Na they are working things out sa paraan na maiintindihan nila, and the twins were more than happy. They were beaming habang inaasar ang papa Baek nila. Chanyeol announced his improvements to his friends also, and ofcourse malamang sa malamang, sobrang tuwa nila. Akala mo ay nanalo sa jackpot sa sobrang tuwa. Junmyeon even held a party para i-celebrate ang nangyari. Since nagpaparty nga ang napakayaman nating kaibigan na si Junmyeon Kim, muling nagkita ang mga magkakaibigan _with Baekhyun._

They were delighted to meet each other after a long time pero syempre sa kanila lang yon, Baek still doesn’t remember anything. Nang party din na iyon ay nalaman ni Baekhyun na Jongdae, his bestfriend for three years, ay parte ng squad ni Chanyeol. He was shocked syempre, who would have thought? Definitely, not him.

More than a month had passed, mas naging kilala nila ang isa’t isa. Mas nakilala ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun bilang bagong Baekhyun. Baekhyun for the past seven years na hindi siya kasama. Mga pangyayari sa buhay nila ng kambal, sa sarili, what he had gone through. Ganon din naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Mas naging open sa kaniya si Chanyeol, nagshe-share ng mga bagay kahit hindi niya tinatanong. Mas nakilala niya ang Chanyeol sa likod ng camera. Ang Chanyeol na siya lang ang makakakita.

Kung close na si Chanyeol sa kambal, mag naging close pa sila. Syempre kasi, Chanyeol doesn’t even leave the Byun house na if walang kailangan. Siya na din ang official taga-hatid sa kambal papuntang school _until parking lang syempre._ He would sleep sa gabi sa kwarto ng kambal with the twins din, pero minsan if Baek permits, they cuddle together in his bed til’ they were tangled to sleep.

So far, so good. No problem to worry. They grew closer each day.

Masaya. _Sobra._

Ngayon ay nasa kwarto ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at ang kambal. The twins are settled sa gitna nila ni Chanyeol. Katabi ni Bub si Chanyeol at si Bum naman kay Baek. If you will look at them, you can picture a happy, peaceful and contented family.

Nagising si Baekhyun dahil nakaramdam siya ng uhaw. Matapos makainom ng tubig mula sa kusina ay bumalik na si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya. _What a sight_. Ang kambal ay dikit na dikit at nakayakap ang mga braso kay Chanyeol at ganon din si Chanyeol sa kambal. Baekhyun picked up his phone sa may study niya then took a picture of the sight before his eyes. _Sobrang gandang titigan_. Kaya iyon ang ginawa niya. Hawak ang cellphone na may kuhang litrato, zinoom niya ito at pinakatitigan ang mukha ni Chanyeol at ng kambal. He can’t deny the similarity of the looks of the three subjects in the picture. They knit their brows while sleeping very much alike. Habang pinagmamasdan ang mga pagkakapareho sa mukha ng tatlo, hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun ang luhang tumulo sa gilid ng kaniyang mga mata kasabay ng pagbilis ng tibok ng kaniyang puso. _It feels so good. It feels so right_. Sobrang genuine ng nararamdaman niya.

Bago matulog ay hindi niya kinalimutang isend ang litratong kuha kay bff Jongdae sabay off ng phone at pagbalik sa pagtulog _hindi niya alam, Jongdae instantly saw the photo he sent and forwarded it already sa gc nila magkakaibigan na agad naman nilang pinagpiyestahan dahil ‘ang cute’ daw, ang bilis_.

Nagising si Baekhyun na wala ng katabi sa kama. Siya nalang ang tanging nakahiga dito. He gets up and picked up his phone, _9 am na_. He saw a new message galing kay Chanyeol

**Chanyeol** **😊**

Baek come down when you see this. We prepared breakfast for you.

He saw another unread message, galing kay Jongdae. There are two photos and a caption “sabihin mo, ‘ _Thank you, Jongdae’_ ”

Ang isang litrato ay litrato nilang apat na nasa kama ni Baekhyun, nakahiga si Chanyeol habang nakayakap dito si Bub katabi si Bum na nakayakap sa kaniya habang siya ay nakapatong ang ulo sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Dikit na dikit silang apat. _Lovely_. The next picture shows his bestfriend na naka-pajama pa. Groupie ito with friends.

Dahil napakachismoso nga ng mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol, nang maisend ni Jongdae sa gc ang picture na sinend sa kaniya ni Baekhyun ay pinagplanuhan nilang pumunta at masaksihan ng personal ang mismong scenario. The plan is perfect kasi nakay Jongdae pa rin ang spare key sa bahay ni Baekhyun, they can freely enter without disturbing anyone. Lahat sila, as in lahat, kasama pati ang boyfriend ni Kyungsoo na si Jongin ay nagkita kita para pumunta sa village nila Baek at walang ingay na pumasok sa kabahyan. Akala mo ay mga magnanakaw. Ang oras nang pagpunta nila dito ay hindi nasayang dahil kay ganda naman talagang tignan ng mag-aaamang natutulog.

Akala ni Baekhyun pagkababa niya ay kumakain pa din sina Chanyeol at oo nga, tama siya. Sa dining, nakaupo si Chanyeol, Bub at Bum, pati si Sehun, Lay, at Suho sabay-sabay na kumakain. Paglingon niya sa may kitchen ay nandoon si Kyungsoo at ang isang di pamilyar na lalaki, naghuhugas. At ang pinakamaingay sa lahat, naririnig niya sa sobrang lakas ng boses na sigurado siyang mula sa living room, ay kay Chen.

“Good morning Baek” bati sa kaniya ng mga _bagong_ kaibigan pati na din ni Chanyeol. He also received a good morning greeting from Bum at ano pa ng aba ka kakambal nito na ayaw paistorbo sa pagkain? Tahimik lang, parang hindi nakita ang papa Baek niya.

Dahil puno ang bahay ni Baekhyun, they decided na lumipat sa mas malawak na bahay sa kabila, sa bahay ni Chanyeol. Ang mga magkakaibigan na nagsama-sama sa house-crash ay hindi na naisipang umuwi sa kani-kanilang bahay.

It’s been eight hours mula noong makalipat sila sa bahay ni Chanyeol at panay laro lang kambal with their titos. Sobrang kukulit. Mas isip-bata pa sa dalawang totoong bata. _Except Kyungsoo at Papa Baek_ na naging magkasundo dahil pareho ayaw sa ingay at kulit. Nasa dining sila ng bahay ni Chanyeol, nakaupo at kanina pa nag-uusap at nagtatawanan. _Hindi pala-salita si Kyungsoo pero iba ngayon, namiss niya ng sobra ang kaibigan. So much na he’s dying to hug Baekhyun tight pero pinipigilan niya ang sarili niya kasi baka ma-wierdohan sa kaniya si Baek._

“Baekhyun, baka palitan mo na akong bff mo, di ako papayag” sabay hugot at upo sa upuan ni Jongdae na nakapasok na pala sa dining at nakigulo sa usapan nina Baek at Kyungsoo.

Natawa na lang silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo sa baliw at parang isip-batang si Jongdae.

The twins are now sleeping sa kwarto ni Chanyeol at kabababa lang ni Baekhyun para daluhan ang mga kaibigan na nag-aya ng inuman courtesy of Jongdae lasinggero.

Pagkaupo ni Baekhyun sa tabi ni Chanyeol ay todo asaran naman agad ang mga kaibigan.

“Yiiieeeee”

“Kaya yan nasa couch para malaki space kasi alam na mamaya paglasing na” ‘ _putangina ng bibig mong pasmado Kim Jongdae’_ gusto sampalin ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan pero nahihiya siya kaya ngiti ngiti nalang siya _‘hala siya, pa-demure ka ghorl?’_

Todo tawanan na naman agad dahil sa kantyaw ni Jongdae. At wala nang nagawa ang ‘Let’s try to work this out couple’ natin kundi manahimik sa upuan habang namumula ang mga tenga.

“Ayan, ayan since lahat naman na tayo nandito, simulan na natin to. Kung hindi mo Baek nakikita ay may hinandang specialty si Luhan, ayan” turo ni Suho na siyang nagsasalita sa gitna ng mesa. He can see a pitcher na may laman pero may takip so he doesn’t know ano meron sa loob.

“Luhan’s expertise lies on mixing drinks pero may twist dahil kung ano ano pa nilagay diyan. Lu, please tell” sabi ulit ni Suho

“Whiskey, Vodka, Gin, Beer, mixed those up, add ng onting salt and pepper, then I saw some fish sauce and liquid seasoning sa kusina ni Chan, and ang final blow, liver spread sa ref. Stirred like making some juice then, charan! Ayan na” habang nakangiting itinuro ang pitchel sa gitna ng center table. _Deadly._

“Okay, okay” kuha ulit ng atensyon ni Suho sa lahat

“We gonna play spin the bottle ha. Matutukan ng bibig ng bote, tatanungin truth or dare ng katapat. Kapag nagtruth at hindi nasagot, maghanda ka na sa pasabog na inumin noted: straight up dapat. Kapag nagdare naman then hindi nagawa ang dare, ganon din. Pero kung masasagot mo ang truth at magagawa ang dare, lusot ka you drink the not deadly one” mahabang paliwanag ni Suho.

Nagkaintindihan naman ang lahat sa rules ng laro. Lahat kinakabahan kasi hindi alam anong lasa ng inumin na gawa ni Luhan. Bago magsimula ang laro ay umalis si Suho at pumunta sa may pinto, pagbalik nito ay may dala ng three boxes of pizza at softdrinks.

When all are settled, nagsalitang muli si Suho

“Okay, dagdag lang. Pwede coaching, pero sa pagbigay lang ng question. Halimbawa wala kang maibigay na question or dare, pwede ka manghingi ng idea sa iba okay?”

“Okay!!!!” sabay-sabay na sabi ng lahat. _Exciting na nakakakaba_

“Bonus, last man standing may 10,000 sakin! Sehun, paikutin mo na!!!” excited na sigaw ni Suho.

Pinaikot na ni Sehun ang bote at ang natapatan nito ay si Kyungsoo.

“Truth” wala pa mang tanong ay nagsalita na ito kaagad.

“Okay-okay, sandali” huminga muna si Sehun bago sinabi ang tanong niya kay Kyungsoo

“Gaano mo ka-miss yung ‘that one friend’ mo?” _uh-oh._ Matapos na sabihin iyon ni Sehun ay nanahimik ang lahat, alam nila ang ibig-sabihin ni Se sa ‘that one friend’ na yon _syempre_ maliban kay Baekhyun na naguguluhan kung bakit natahimik ang lahat. Pabaling baling siya ng tingin sa mga kasamahan until Kyungsoo’s gaze stopped on him, nakatingin sila sa isa’t isa nang magsalita ang huli.

“I miss him so much that I want to go to him and submit myself for a very tight hug and cry. I miss him so much that I want to tell him everything kahit wala siyang ideya. I want my friend back and we’ll make it up to each other” hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit pero habang nakatingin sa kaniya si Kyungsoo at nagsasalita ay ramdam niya ang pagkamiss nito sa sinabing ‘that one friend’

Ilang segundo pa naging tahimik bago nila narinig ang tunog ng bote sa mesa na pinaikot na pala ni Kyungsoo na natapat kay Sehun

Natawa ang lahat dahil parang nakarma agad si Sehun dahil siya agad ang natapatan. Nangingibabaw ang boses ni Jongdae. _Sana lang hindi magising ang kambal sa taas_

“It’s payback time!!” tumatawang sabi ni Jongdae kay Sehun na nakagesture pa ang dalawang kamay ng thumbs down. Na mas lalong ikinatawa ng magkakaibigan.

“Dare” wala pa mang tanong si Kyungsoo kay Sehun ay nakasagot na ito kaagad. Alam ni Sehun na mabigat ang magiging tanong ni Kyungsoo dahil _si Kyung pa ba_ , hindi niya kayang sagutin ang magiging tanong nito.

“Go to Lu and ask him what he feels for you” sabi ni Kyungsoo. _Sabi na_. Si Jongdae lang ang natutuwa dahil panay cheer pa ito kahit alam niyang awkward na ang sitwasyon. Baekhyun was slightly shocked dahil _kaya naman pala may something fishy_ na siyang nararamdaman sa dalawang to noong una palang.

Nakatingin ang lahat kay Sehun nang bigla itong tumayo, inaabangan kung ano ang sunod na gagawin, pero Sehun being Sehun una palang ay nakaplano na ang gagawin niya. He grabs the glass and pour the _poisonous_ drink to it and drank it, straight up. Sigawan ang magkakaibigan dahil hindi nila inaasahan ang ginawa nito. Mas lalong nangingibabaw ang mga tawa ni Chanyeol at Jongdae dahil napaupo si Sehun, malamang ay nahilo ito sa inuming akala mo ay may lason.

Pati si Sehun ay natawa na rin, buti hindi siya knock-out. Nahihilo pa rin, he spins the bottle na at kasabay nang pagtapat ng bote kay Junmyeon ay ang pagkatulog ni Sehun sa pagkakaupo _knock-out na nga_.

At dahil wala nang magtatanong ay si Jongdae ana ang nagtake over para magsabi ng truth or dare na sinagot agad ni Suho ng ‘truth’

“Gaano kayaman ang isang Junmyeon Kim?” tanong ni Jongdae. Naintriga naman si Baekhyun kaya nakinig ito sa magiging sagot ni Suho. Hindi na lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat na ang pinakamapera sa kanila ay si Suho pero gusto rin nilang marinig kaya natuon ang atensyon nila kay Jun _akala mo mga walang pera._

“My worth is twice the worth ng tatay ni Sehun” mayabang na sagot ni Suho pero yabang in a teasing way sa mga kaibigan. Kanya kanyang kantyaw ang narinig nila dahil sa naging sagot nito.

Nakailang paikot na din sa bote, natanong na din si Baekhyun, si Jongdae, si Jongin, si Yixing, nagising na din si Sehun, nauna na umuwi si Lu, nakatulog na si Jun, nakadalawang truth na din si Kyungsoo pero hindi pa din natatapat ang bote kay Chanyeol.

“Heto na, sigurado na to. Last na tayo pagnatapat na kay Chanyeol at sisiguraduhin kong ito na yon” pagdradrama ni Jongdae na may mga kasabay pang gestures.

_Bull’s eye_

Natapat nga ang bote kay Chanyeol, _thank you Jongdae_. Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang ulong nakalean sa balikat ni Chanyeol at tumingin sa huli. Inaabangan ang magiging sagot sa magiging tanong ni Jongdae. Hinintay niya din to.

“Truth” sagot ni Chan. Alam niyang nakatingin sa kaniya si Baekhyun kaya hindi siya tumitingin dito, hindi niya alam, iba ang pakiramdam niya sa magiging tanong ni Jongdae kaya hindi niya matignan si Baek, may kutob siya sa magiging tanong ni Jongdae at nahihiya siya, _parang tanga,_ so he opt not to look kay Baekhyun.

“Kailan mo balak magsettle down?” kumabog ang dibdib ni Baekhyun, hindi niya alam pero kinakabahan siya sa magiging sagot ni Chanyeol sa tanong. He is looking intently kay Chanyeol, nag-aabang sa magiging sagot nito nang bigla siya nitong lingunin.

“Kapag handa na siya” _*thump thump thump ayan na naman, ayan na naman ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya kasabay ng mga nagliliparang paru-paro sa tiyan niya._

Ang mga bata ay tulog na tulog pa din, ang mga isip-bata ay nagsitulugan na rin. Matapos nang pagsagot ni Chanyeol ay nag-aya na si Jongdae na matulog na sila. Naiwan na gising si Baekhyun dahil inayos niya ang mga kalat na naiwan at nilinis ang buong area na pinag-inuman nila.

Bumaba muli si Chanyeol matapos macheck ang kambal sa taas para tulungan sana si Baekhyun pero nakita niya na malinis na muli ang living room, hinanap niya si Baekhyun at nakita niya itong nasa kusina at umiinom ng tubig.

“Baek? gusto mo labas muna tayo? Pahangin?” napatalon si Baekhyun sa gulat at masama ang tingin na humarap kay Chanyeol

“Huwag ka ngang manggulat!” sigaw niya kay Chanyeol pero sa maingat na boses dahil may mga tulog na nga, bawal na mag-ingay.

They found themselves na nakaupo sa may garden area sa labas ng bahay ni Chanyeol. Magkatabi silang nakaupo sa mahabang upuan na nakaharap sa kabilang bahay, sa bahay ni Baekhyun. Nakasandal ang ulo ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, nakayakap ang mga braso sa bewang ni Chanyeol at nakaakbay naman ang isang braso ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

Tahimik. Walang gustong magsalita.

Malamig. Pero ramdam nila ang init na binibigay ng bawat isa.

Patuloy lang sila sa ganoong posisyon. Nakatanaw sa kabilang bahay. Walang nagsasalita pero alam mo sa mga mata nilang dalawa na madaming gustong sabihin, madaming gustong ipahiwatig.

“Baek”

“Chan”

Sabay nilang sabi kaya pareho sila natawa, _panira ng mood_ ,

“Ikaw muna”

“Ikaw muna”

Sabay na naman nilang sabi kaya mas natawa sila, _amputa naman_

“Ikaw na muna” ngayon, ay nauna na si Chanyeol na magsabi.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung dahil ba malamig talaga o dahil gusto niya lang, humigpit ang pagkakayakap niya kay Chanyeol at ramdam ito ng huli. _Ang sarap lang sa pakiramdam._

“Chanyeol, I love you” sabi ni Baekhyun habang mahigpit na nakayakap kay Chanyeol. Wala siyang natanggap na reaksyon sa kayakap kaya bumitaw siya para tignan ito. Nang magtagpo ang mga mata nila ay biglang tumulo ang luha sa pisngi ni Chanyeol.

“Did I hear it right?” naguguluhang tanong ni Chanyeol

“I love you” ulit ni Baekhyun sa sinabi niya kanina habang nakangiti. Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang sarili na hawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun at paglapatin ang kanilang mga labi. Magkadikit lang, walang gumagalaw.

“I love you” bigkas ulit ni Baekhyun habang magkadikit pa rin ang mga labi nila at hindi na nga napigilan pa ni Chanyeol na huwag igalaw ang mga labi. His lips moved and Baekhyun gladly moves his lips back.

Sa ilalim ng maliwanag na kalangitan, saksi ang bilyong mga bituin sa tamis ng halik na pinagsaluhan ng dalawa.

“I love you too” Chanyeol said nang maghiwalay ang mga labi nila. Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol tight.

“I love you more” he answered back.

\---o0o---

Boyfriends.

That’s what Chanyeol and Baekhyun are. Isang linggo na rin nang maging sila _officially_. Chanyeol was on cloud-nine, of course. Ilang taon niya din to hiniling na mangyari. Seven days ago, the Lord already heard him and grants his wish.

Nasa kwarto sila ngayon, nakahiga sa kama ni Baekhyun after their heated love making. Baekhyun is asleep, nakayakap sa kaniya at nakasiksik sa may dibdib niya.

He can’t still believe it. Sobrang saya niya na sila na ulit. Na kaniya na ulit si Baekhyun though naiisip niya pa din paano kung naaalala pa siya ni Baekhyun as Chanyeol from college, Chanyeol from Baekhyun’s past.

If Chanyeol was over the moon nang maging sila na ni Baekhyun ulit, paano pa ang mga kaibigan niya. Sobrang saya na akala mo sila ang jowa, dinaig pa ang tunay na jowa sa tuwa. Kahit ang kambal ay alam na din na boyfriend na ng kanilang Papa Baek si Tito Chanyeol nila. They never kept their status sa mga importanteng tao sa buhay nila.

Matagal na tinitigan ni Chanyeol ang natutulog na mukha ni Baekhyun hanggang sa di niya na Malayan na nakatulog na din siya.

Kinabukasan ay naabutan ni Chanyeol na naghahain si Baekhyun ng almusal sa mesa at nakaupo na ang kambal sa mga upuan nila. Chanyeol entered the kitchen and he didn’t expect what happened next. Kahit si Baekhyun ay hindi inaasahan ang narinig.

The moment Chanyeol sat sa upuan katabi ni Bub, the twins greeted him loudly habang nakangiti ang mga ito and swear to God nanigas siya ng ilang segundo sa pagkakaupo niya nang marinig kung ano ang tinawag ng mga ito sa kaniya. _Daddy_

Kaagad na tinignan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na binigyan lang siya ng isang shrug when he mouthed ‘what was that?’. He shifted his gaze patungo sa kambal at nakita niyang nakatingin din ang mga ito sa knaiya.

“Good morning twins, what did you two call me again?”

“Daddy po” Bum answered while grinning

“You can be our daddy na right? We’re gonna have you as our daddy, right?” hopeful na tanong ni Bub na katabi niya. Chanyeol doesn’t have a heart to say no sa bata kaya naman ginawa niya ang alam niyang hindi masasaktan ang kambal.

“Yes naman. I am now your hunky and pogi na Daddy” mayabang na sagot ni Chanyeol which earned a scoff from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sat across Chanyeol, sa may tabi ni Bum. Maganang kumakain ng almusal ang lahat nang marinig nila ang matinis na boses mula sa may living room.

“Baekhyun, tampo na ako!!!!” sigaw ni Jongdae na parang bata habang nadabog pa na naglakad papunta sa kusina

_‘Déjà vu. Parang nangyari na to ah’ sa isip ni Baekhyun_

Hindi pa man nakakapang-abot si Jongdae sa kusina ay alam niya na kung ano ang pinuputok ng bibig nito. Wala ito sa Manila nang i-announce nila sa mga kaibigan na sila na ni Chanyeol. Malamang ay nalaman nito sa ibang kaibigan dahil hindi naman na sinabi ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae kasi he knows their friends will do it for him. And Kyungsoo did. Eh ano ba ang magagawa niya kasi naman si Jongdae pinadala sa Cebu bigla after ng inuman nila, hindi niya na nasabi.

Si Chanyeol ang nagliligpit ng pinagkainan nila dahil hinila na siya agad ni Jongdae matapos niyang makakain _atleast pinatapos pa din siyang kumain bago hilahin_. Nasa living area sila, ang kambal ay naglalaro sa may carpet sa sahig, at silang dalawa ni Jongdae ay nakaupo sa may sofa.

“Bakit hindi mo ko sinabihan? Bakit hindi ako ang una mong pinagsabihan? Bakit kailangan sa iba ko pa malaman? Bakit kay Kyungsoo pa sa dinami-dami ng kaibigan ko? Ikaw ha, konti nalang iisipin kong pinagpalit mo na talaga ako kay Kyungsoo. Nasasaktan na ako bestfriend” mahabang litanya ni Jongdae habang nagaakting na naiyak, kunyare nagpupunas pa ng luha. _Ang drama talaga kahit kalian_

“Eh kasi po hindi ko alam na pinatapon ka pala, si Kyungsoo ang nagsabi sayo kasi hindi ko alam kung bakit siya baka siya lang ang naawa na wala kang alam kaya siya na ang nagsabi” natatawa niyang sagot sa kaibigan

“Don’t worry ikaw pa rin ang bestfriend ko. Jongdae number one

Hindi ko kasi alam talaga na wala ka, no’ng sinabi namin sa kanila, alam ko sasabihan ka na din nila kaya hindi na kita sinabihan. I’m sorry, beb” paliwanag niya sa kaibigan na niyakap naman siya bilang ganti.

“Huwag kang mag-alala ikaw ang una kong sasabihan kung ikakasal na ako” sabi ni Baekhyun habang magkayakap pa din sila ni Jongdae na naging dahilan para bumitaw ang huli at tapikin siya ng malakas sa braso

“Malandi ka! Mana ka sakin!” at sabay na nga silang natawa

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are hugging each other habang nakahiga. It’s cuddle time. Habang magkayakap ay nag-uusap ng mga bagay-bagay.

“Okay lang ba talagang kaya mo bukas?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Bukas ay kailangan niya na bumalik sa trabaho. Tapos na ang limang buwan niyang bakasiyon. Kailangan niya na magreport bukas. Baekhyun will be all alone sa maghapon. Maghahatid sa kambal, magbabantay sa book store, maghahatid ng lunch sa kambal, balik ulit sa store, susundo, tapos sa bahay naman. At least nung wala pang work si Chanyeol ay ito ang maghahatid, susundo sa kambal, matitira at maglilinis at maghahanda ng pagkain sa kabahayan. Baekhyun will just be at the store. Walang problema. Pero ngayon, ewan. Hindi nila alam.

Baekhyun’s trusted friend dati sa store na nagbabantay ay mayroon ng pasok, hindi na pwedeng istorbohin, si Nay Neli naman ay hindi na makababalik kay Baekhyun dahil ipinagpaalam na ng mga anak, sino ba naman si Baekhyun tsaka matanda na din si Nay Neli hindi na dapat pinagtatrabaho.

“Kaya ko Chan, don’t worry” sagot ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol sabay yakap ng mahigpit at siksik sa dibdib nito, _fave position_.

Chanyeol got busy agad a week after nito makabalik sa trabaho. Okay lang naman. He still gets to make time with Baekhyun through phone na nga lang. Texts, calls, facetime, ganyan na lang muna. Hindi na rin nakakauwi si Chanyeol sa bahay niya, madalas ay sa condo nalang malapit sa building ng kumpanya nila kasi hassle kung uuwi pa siya medyo may kalayuan ang village nila Baekhyun. Kahit naman ganon nalang muna ang communication nila sa isa’t isa ay wala naman itong palya. Araw-araw pa din naman noong linggong nagdaan.

Baekhyun on the other hand, closed his store muna for the mean time kasi hindi niya kinakaya ang ang pabalik balik so after mahatid ang kambal sa school, balik na siya ng house. He writes, that’s his another job, after all he’s a journalist, yun nalang muna ang ginagawa niya para mapagkakitaan syempre naman he needs to earn kasi may pinag-aaral na siya plus mga gastusin nila. Sa tanghali naman ay back to school si Baek para maghatid ng lunch ng kambal then back to house para maghintay magdismissal para makabalik siya ulit para sunduin ang dalawa.

Three weeks na.

Tatlong lingo na ang nakalipas na ganito ang set-up ni Baekhyun pero so far ayos pa naman. Tatlong lingo na rin mula nang makabalik sa trabaho si Chanyeol at sobrang packed talaga ang sched nito. Hindi pa alam kung kailang magkakatime ulit para makita nilang muli ang isa’t isa. Tatlong lingo na silang sa phone lang nagkikita, facetime, minsan hindi pa araw-araw.

It’s the same every day. Yun na ang nakasanayan ni Baekhyun. But this day beg to differ.

It’s five am. Napabangon si Baekhyun dahil kanina pa nagriring ang cellphone niya.

“Hello?” he asked the other line

“Is this Baekhyun Byun?”

“Yes, why? Who is this?” sino ba tong nang-istorbo sa pagtulog niya. Late pa naman na siya nakatulog kagabi dahil may tinapos pa siyang isulat.

“Hello this is the editor of the work you submitted last night. I am sorry to disturb you this _very_ early morning but can we meet later? 7:30 am at xxxx. I need to discuss some things with you first before I start working on this” nagising siya sa narinig. 7:30??? Eh maghahatid pa siya ng mga bata sa school ng 9 para makarating sa lugar na sinabi, kailangan makaalis na siya by seven. _Shit_

“yes, see you Ma’am” magalang na sagot niya bago pinatay ang tawag. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin niya. Hindi na rin siya nakatulog matapos ang tawag dahil kailangan niya na magprepare para sa mga bata.

Habang nag-aayos ay iniisip niya ang gagawin. Kailangan nakaalis na siya by seven, kung ihahatid niya na ang kambal dapat by six thirty ay umalis na sila dahil magkaiba ang daan ng school at ng meeting place pero kung ihahatid niya na ang mga bata, sobrang aga ng mga ito, sigurado ay sarado pa ang mga rooms, malamig pa man din sa labas. He can’t ask Jongdae din dahil wala ulit ito sa Manila for work. Wala siyang ibang mapagbibilinan. Alangan namang isama niya sa meeting ang kambal.

It’s already five thirty, nakaligo na siya at pababa to make a breakfast. He called Chanyeol, _last resort_ , sana lang ay magising ito sa tawag niya.

*Ringing*

“Hello? Who’s this” rinig niya sa kabilang linya, halata mong medyo irita rin ang boses ng kabila but Baekhyun’s still happy. Narinig niya muli ang boses ni Chanyeol.

“Chan” Baekhyun heard na parang mga little sounds sa kabilang linya, malamang ay hindi ni Chanyeol tinignan ang caller kay kakashift palang ng phone to look at it

“Oh Baek, why did you call? Are you fine?” Chanyeol asked worriedly

“Chan, I have a problem”

“What is it?”

“I am meeting up someone, emergency eh sa work ng 7:30 hindi ko naman pwedeng ihatid na ang kambal niyan kasi 9 am pa klase nila hindi ko din naman sila pwedeng isama sakin. I can’t ask Jongdae to send the twins sa school kasi wala sa Manila yun eh. I am thinking, can you ask a friend of yours kung pwede sila?” nag-aalangang tanong ni Baekhyun, _malamang kasi nakakahiya hindi naman kaano-ano tapos makikisuyo ka pa._

Chanyeol laughed sa tanong ni Baekhyun at narinig naman iyon ni Baekhyun sa linya niya.

“Hey I am serious here”

“Okay Babe, sorry natawa lang ako. Pero pwede din naman, wala namang kaso yun sa kanila. I think Kyungsoo will be more than willing pero ako nalang susundo sa kambal and hahatid sa kanila. I don’t have an appointment til 11:30 ngayong araw so let me take care of it. pero sleep muna ako. I was just about to sleep when you call. Mga 2 hours lang. Punta ako jan mga 8 na”

“I’m sorry naistorbo ka pa namin, _daddy”_

“You got me with your daddy. Don’t worry Babe it’s fine. Sleep muna ako ha? sleepy na ako talaga. I love you”

“Love you too, sleep well” with that ay pinatay na ni Baekhyun ang call pero didn’t forgot to send Chanyeol a message.

Baekhyun already leave their house, napakain niya na ang kambal, napaliguan na at nabihisan na din ng uniform. All the twins have to do nalang is to wait for Daddy na sunduin sila. Pagkarating ni Baekhyun sa may café ay hindi muna siya tuluyang pumasok sa loob. He fished out his phone and texted Chanyeol

: Babe, all set na ang mga bata sa bahay hahatid nalang sila sa school. Andito na din ako sa meeting place naming ng editor. Drive safe. Love you <3

Matapos isend ang text message ay pumasok na si Baekhyun sa loob at hinintay ang editor.

Gising na si Chanyeol dahil bago umalis si Baekhyun sa bahay ay tinawagan niya na ang boyfriend para ipaalala ang gagawin. Chanyeol doesn’t mind being woken up by his boyfriend naman kahit dalawang oras lang ang tulog niya.

Chanyeol was about to go out of his condo nang biglang pumasok sa loob si Luhan, ang manager niya.

“Kuya Chanyeol, wag ka muna lalabas madami nakaabang sayo na fans sa may labas. Hindi safe. A photo was leaked yung nagmall ka with the twins. They are assuming na anak mo daw yon, mainit pa ang issue kaya wag ka muna lalabas kuya Chan” kinakabahang sabi ni Luhan sa kaniya.

_Shit_

“Lu, my sons are waiting sa bahay ni Baekhyun, kailangan ko sila ihatid sa school bago mag-9. Wala si Baekhyun sa bahay.” _Fuck fuck fuck_ papagalitan siya ni Baekhyun kapag hindi niya nahatid ang dalawa sa school nila. But he can’t risk his safety too nakasalalay din sa kaniya ang safety ng pamilya niya.

Chanyeol dialed Kyungsoo’s phone para sana ito nalang ang pakisuyuan na maghatid sa kambal pero out of reach ito. Nasense ni Luhan na nagpapanic ang kuya Chan niya at tinatawagan ang mga kaibigan nito pero baka nakalimutan niya

“Kuya Chan, Si Kyung saka Kai went to Batangas sa medical mission ni Kyung, si Kuya Lay and Suho, may dream concert diba? Sehun was sent sa China for a Business trip, Kuya Jongdae wala din sa Manila” _double fuck, bakit ngayon pa?_

“Lu, kailangan ko talaga makaalis, lagot tayo nito kay Baek, nakapag-oo ako sa kaniya. Wala pa naman kasama ang kambal sa bahay baka kung anong mangyari” natatarantang sabi ni Chanyeol

“Kuya hindi din ako marunong magdrive tsaka pinapabalik ako ni Big Boss sa main for updates” _pano na to ngayon?_

“Lu, call my driver, Manong Gerry” _sana lang sumagot, please_

“Hello Manong Gerry? Opo si Chanyeol po ito. Manong may papakisuyo po sana ako sayo. May papasundo po ako sayong dalawang bata, mga anak ko po, Opo mga anak po, sa may bahay ko po na pinaghatidan mo sakin noon, yung katabing bahay po, nandoon po sila. Kailangan nila Manong pumasok kasi malalagot ako sa isa nilang tatay dahil nakapagpromise ako. Opo, nakita nyo rin pala ang mga tao diyan sa baba. Opo, please po manong. Tawagan ko po yung dalawa na iba ang susundo sa kanila. Sa _Southbridge_ mo po sila ihahatid. Opo, thank you po. Pakiingatan po sila” bilin ni Chanyeol sa katiwalang driver. Alam nito ang bahay niya kaya sigurado siyang masusundo niya at maihahatid ng mabuti ang dalawa.

He called the landline sa bahay ni Baekhyun. Alam niyang ang kambal lang ang naroon at marunong naman ang mga ito sumagot ng telepono kaya iyon ang tinawagan niya.

“Byun Residence speaking” sabi ng pambatang boses sa kablang linya

“Bum?” tanong ni Chanyeol hindi niya sigurado kung sino sa dalawa ang nakasagot sa tawag

“Daddy?” Chanyeol felt alive and relaxed sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam tawagin ng ganoon ng mga anak niya.

Ipinaliwanag ni Chanyeol kay Bum ang nangyari na hindi na siya ang susundo but a grandpa, na may dalang white na car and his name is Manong Gerry. Sila ang maghahatid to them sa school because daddy is stuck in his room because a lot of people is waiting for him and it is not good. Alam ni Chanyeol na mapipick-up ni Bum ang ibig sabihin niya, ang nais niyang ipahiwatig dahil matalino naman ang mga ito.

\---o0o---

Natapos na ang meeting ni Baekhyun sa editor, nakalabas na siya ng café at papasok na sa kotse niya nang may unknown number na tumatawag sa kaniya. Baka importante kaya naman ay sinagot niya ito.

“Is this Mr. Baekhyun Byun?” rinig niyang sabi sa kabilang linya. The caller was just asking kung siya nga ba si Baekhyun Byun pero kumabog ng malakas ang dibdib niya. Kinakabahan siya. Biglang nagpapanic ang loob-loob niya.

“Y-yes. May I a-ask who is t-this?” nanginginig na sambit niya sa kausap.

“Sir, are you the guardian of Jisub Byun and Kibum Byun? I found your number on their ids” pagkarinig sa pangalan ng mga anak ay mas lalo siyang kinabahan at nanginig. Bakit siya tinatawagan. Magtatanong palang siya kung bakit siya nito tinawagan ngunit nauna nang magsalita ang nasa kabilang linya

“Sir, Jisub and Kibum were brought here at _SMU Hospital_. Naaksidente po ang sinasakyan nila, tinatawagan po namin ang guardian niya at ng kasama nila, maaari ka po bang pumunta dito?”

Pagkarinig na dinala sa hospital ang mga anak ay dali-dali niyang pinaharurot ang sasakyan patungo sa sinabing hospital.

_No,no,no my babies. No_

Nanginginig siyang nagdadrive, sobrang nanghihina ang mga tuhod at kamay niya pero kailangan niyang makarating sa hospital.

_Chanyeol._

Biglang pumasok sa isip niya ang kasintahan, ito ang kasama ng mga bata paghatid sa dalawa kaya malamang ay lahat ng tatlo ay nasa hospital.

_‘No, no, no. Lord please, No, not them. Not my boys’_ tahimik na panalangin ni Baekhyun habang dali-daling tumatakbo papasok sa hospital derecho sa reception para itanong kung nasaan ang mga anak niya at si Chanyeol. A nurse then ushered him sa emergency room.

Nakita niya ang walang malay na anak na nakahiga sa kama, punong puno ng pasa ang mga maliliit na braso at mukha nito. ‘ _No, no, Bum’_ mabilis niyang tinakbo ang pagitan niya sa kama ng anak. Naluluha na siya sa nakitang lagay nito. _No, not my babies. Lord, bakit naman po._ Nakita niya sa may kabilang kama ang isang may lalaki, nasa late 50s na ang hitsura nito at puno din ng pasa at dugo ang katawan. Panay pa ang linga-linga niya dahil hindi niya makita si Bub. He went to the nurse station para magtanong kung nasan si Bub at Chanyeol dahil hindi niya makita ang mga ito.

Nasa may station ay nakatingin pa rin si Baekhyun sa nakakaawang lagay ni Bum, hindi deserve ng bata ang lagay niya ngayon. Ang bata pa niya para maramdaman ang sakit na dulot ng aksidente.

“Nurse, I am the guardian of Kibum Byun, nasaan po si Jisub, yung kasama nila? Ano po bang nangyari?” nanginginig at naluluhang tanong ni Baekhyun sa nurse na lumapit sa kaniya.

“Sir, buti naman po nandito kayo. Sabi po ng paramedic na naghatid sa kanila kani-kanina ay papunta sila ng school base sa route na tinatahak nila. Nasa may crossing po nang may makasalubong po silang 8-wheeler truck, the truck driver was drunk driving po at ang driver ng kotse na sinasakyan ng mga bata ay nawalan naman ng malay, inatake po sa puso kaya hindi namalayan kung saan patungo ang minamaneho hanggang nagsalpukan nalang po ang dalawang sasakyan. Jisub is at the hybrid room po, need ng consent po ng guardian dahil kailangan po siyang mailipat kaagad sa ICU, medyo may kalalaan po ang natamo ng anak niyo dahil nasa may right side po siya ng backseat, yun po ang side na napuruhan ng banggaan.” Habang pinapakinggan ang nangyari ay tuluyan na siyang naluha. Malamang ay sobrang takot ng dalawang bata dahil nasaksihan ng mga ito ang nangyari. _Bakit po ang anak ko pa. Bakit po sa kanila pa dapat mangyari to. Lord bakit po._

Nakarating si Baekhyun sa hybrid room at mas lalo siyang naiyak sa nakitang lagay ng anak. Parang pinipiga ang puso niya sa nakikita. Bub’s right leg ay duguan, ang mga mukha nito ay naglilila na sa pasa, ang puting uniporme nito ay balot na sa dugo.

Umiiyak na napa-upo sa sahig sa labas ng kwarto ni Bum si Baekhyun. Nagamot na ang mga sugat na natamo ni Bum at nailipat na ito sa private room, nagising ito kani-kanina pero nakatulog din kakaiyak dahil sa sakit na nararamdaman. Bub on the other hand was already transferred sa ICU dahil kailangan ng Intensive care sa bata. Nalaman niya din kanina na the one who is driving the car para maghatid sa mga bata ay hindi si Chanyeol kundi ang driver nito na nakita niya kanina na katabi ng kama ni Bum sa emergency room.The old man was also sent sa ICU dahil sa nangyari.

Si Baekhyun palang ang may alam sa nangyayari. Tinext niya si Jongdae pero malamang ay hindi pa nito nakikita ang message niya dahil wala pa siyang natatanggap na reply. Galit siya. Hindi niya din matawagan si Chanyeol dahil out of reach ito. At patagal ng patagal ay palala ng palala ang galit niya. Walang may gusto sa nangyari pero hindi niya maiwasan na isisi kay Chanyeol kung bakit nahihirapan ang dalawang anak niya. Dahil kay Chanyeol kaya nasa hospital ang mga anak niya. Dahil kay Chanyeol kaya namimilipit sa sakit si Bum. Dahil kay Chanyeol kaya hindi pa rin nagigising si Bub. Naawa na na siya sa mga bata. Kung pwede lang malipat sa kaniya ang sakit na nararamdaman ng mga ito ay aakuin niya na. Hindi niya kayang makita ang mga anak niya na nasa ganitong kalagayan.

Umiiyak pa din na nakaupo sa sahig at nakayuko si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang cellpohone na hawak na nagriring. Tinignan niya kung sino ang tumatawag at agad niyang sinagot iyon nang makita na si Jongdae ito.

“Dae……….” umiiyak na sambit niya

“Dae, hindi ko kaya. Ayaw kong makita na ganito ang mga anak ko. Hindi ito ang sitwasyon na gusto ko para sa kanila. Ang bata pa nila para maramdaman ang ganitong klase ng sakit. Dae parang pinipiga ng paulit-ulit ang puso ko habang nakikita kong umiiyak si Bum dahil awwie daw. Sobrang sakit na nakikita ko si Bub na hindi pa din nagigising hanggang ngayon. Dae, bakit sila pa? Kung pwede lang, ako nalang ang makaramdam ng sakit na yon huwag na sila.”

Pauwi na si Jongdae nang mabasa ang text ni Baekhyun at agad niya itong tinawagan para alamin ang buong nangyari. Malapit na siya makabalik sa Manila kaya mas lalo niyang binilisan ang pagmamaneho para madamayan ang kaibigan. Ramdam niya sa bawat bitaw ng salita ni Baekhyun ang sakit. Pinatahan niya muna sa kabilang linya si Baekhyun bago ibinaba ang tawag.

Red light. Kinuha niyang muli ang cellphone para ibalita sa gc nila ang nangyari dahil sa tingin niya ay wala pang alam ang mga ito. At hindi nga siya nagkamali. Kaniya kaniyang reply ang mga ito na nag-aalala sila at sisikapin na makabalik agad sa Manila.

Mage-eight pm na rin. Muli niyang pinaharurot ang sasakyan nang mag-green na ang traffic light. Naiinis siya kay Chanyeol dahil kanina niya pa ito tinatawagan pero walang sumasagot. Hindi niya ito nakitang nagseen sa gc nila kahit si Luhan. _Luhan_. Tama, magkasama ang dalawa dahil manager niya ito, agad niyang tinawagan si Luhan at unang ring palang ay sumagot na ito.

“Lu! Kasama mo ba si Chanyeol?” agad na bungad niya sa kausap.

“Oo kuya JD, papasok na kami ng hospital. Ngayon lang namin nabalitaan ang nangyari sa mga bata.” Sagot sa kaniya.

“Okay, papunta na din ako. Fill me up kung ano bang nangyari pagkarating ko dyan. Damayan niyo si Baekhyun, kanina pa yun umiiyak.” Sagot niya saka binaba agad ang tawag dahil malapit na din siya sa hospital.

Tumatakbo si Chanyeol papasok sa hospital. Wala na siyang pakialam kung makilala man siya o hindi. Mas importante ngayon ang pamilya niya.

Ngayon niya lang ding gabi na nalaman ang nangyari. Buong araw ay nasa condo siya at nagpapahupa ng tao sa labas dahil madami pa rin ang nag-aabang sa kaniya. Buong maghapon siyang natulog dahil kinancel na ng company niya ang schedule niya para sa ngayong araw. Nagising siya ng 6:30. Alas siete nang matapos siyang maligo at naalala niya si manong Gerry na inutusan niyang ihatid ang kambal kaninang umaga. Hindi niya na nacheck ang driver kanina dahil nakatulog na siya uli.

Buong maghapon naka-off ang cellphone niya kaya binuksan niya ito at tinawagan niya nga si Manong at nabigla siya dahil ang asawa nito ang sumagot at sinabi sa kaniya na naaksidente nga ang driver niya kaninang umaga. Ganoon na lamang ang kaba niya sa narinig kaya kahit wala pang kasiguraduhan kung may mga nag-aabang pa ba sa kaniya sa labas, bumaba pa rin siya para makaalis at makapunta ng hospital.

“Baekhyun” tawag ni Chanyeol nang makita niya si Baekhyun nakayuko, nakaupo sa upuan sa labas ng isang kwarto. Nag-angat ng tingin si Baekhyun at nakita niya kung gaano kamugto ang mga mata nito. Halata din sa mga mata nito ang pagod. _Ang tanga mo, Chanyeol_

“Baek” tawag niyang muli pero this time ay naglalakad na palapit kay Baekhyun para mayakap ang kasintahan. _Putangina mo, Chanyeol Park anong ginawa mo_

Magkaharap na sila ni Baekhyun, tumayo na rin ito sa pagkakaupo.

“Babe what---” kakausapin niya sana si Baekhyun pero he was cut off dahil

_Pak!_

Sinampal siya ni Baekhyun. _You deserve it, asshole._

“Baek, let me explain” sabi niya uli pero kagaya ng sagot ni Baekhyun

_Pak!_

He was slapped. Again.

Nasa labas pa rin sila, marami na din ang nakatingin sa kanila. Malamang ay nakikilala na siya ng mga ito pero wala siyang paki-alam. Kailangan niyang humingi ng tawad kay Baekhyun,

“Baek, babe, I didn’t know.” Baekhyun was about to slap him again pero nahawak niya ang kamay nito. Niyakap niya ang boyfriend na umiiyak na muli ngayon.

“Baek, hindi ko alam na ganito ang nangyari, hindi ko alam na ganito ang mangyayari. I’m sorry” buong puso niyang paghingi ng tawad sa kasintahan habang yakap niya ito pero nagpupumiglas lang si Baekhyun. Hindi niya gustong mayakap ng taong dahilan kung bakit nahihirapan ang mga anak niya.

“Get off me!” sigaw ni Baekhyun habang umiiyak pa rin saka malakas na tinulak si Chanyeol. At nagtagumpay naman siya dahil nakaalis siya sa pagkakayakap ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Ang mga tao na nakakakita sa kanila ay unti-unti nang umaalis dahil pinapaalis na ito ng dalawa, ni Luhan at Jongdae, _because it is family issues_.

Ang apat nalang nga ang natira sa hall way.

“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” umiiyak na sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kaharap. Luhan and Jongdae knew na kailangan makapag-usap nang dalawa kaya they step back to leave the two pero napatigil sila sa paghakbang sa mga sumunod na sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“I hate you! this is why I don’t want you in our life noong una pa lang!

this is why I don’t want you _back_ in our life!” galit na sigaw nito kay Chanyeol na natulos sa kinatatayuan.

“W-what d-do you m-mean?” nauutal na tanong ni Chanyeol. _No way._

Baekhyun is silent. He wasn’t supposed to say it. Dala ng galit ay nasabi niya ito bigla. He is now looking down

“BAEKHYUN I AM ASKING YOU! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T WANT ME BACK IN YOUR LIVES?” nagulat si Baekhyun sa lakas ng sigaw ng kaharap niya.

Walang sikretong hindi nabubunyag, it can’t be kept forever. Ngayong may kutob na si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi niya, might as well come clean. Looking down on the floor, he gathered all the strength he has and bring his gaze to Chanyeol. He wiped his tears off his face.

“Ano ba sa tingin mo ang ibig kong sabihin?” Baekhyun _smirked_. “Tell me, Chanyeol! Ano ba ang ibig kong sabihin?!” pagalit na sigaw niya sa kaharap

“You remember me?” kalmado ngunit nag-aalangang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya

“Why would I not?” _eto na Baekhyun, kaya mo to. Matagal ka ng handa para sa oras na to._

“Why would I not remember the _asshole_ , selfish father of my children?!” galit na galit si Baekhyun, halatang-halata ito sa mga sigaw at emosyon na ipinapakita ng mga mata niya. “Sabihin mo sakin, paano ko makakalimutan ang magulang na ayaw sa mga anak? Paano ko makakalimutan ang nag-iisang tao na dahilan kung bakit nahihirapan ang mga anak ko ngayon? Sabihin mo sakin, paano?! Dahil hindi ko din alam… sana nakalimutan nalang talaga kita.” buong lakas na sambit ni Baekhyun. Hindi pa din nauubos ang mga luha niya, patuloy pa din sa pag-agos sa mga pisngi niya.

“Baek, you never told me about them.” hindi man tunog naninisi ay iyon ang naging labas para kay Baekhyun. _So siya pa ngayon? Kasalanan niya pa na hindi alam ni Chanyeol?_

“Chanyeol, you never want them.” nanghihinang sagot niya, _kailangan niya na mailabas lahat ng ‘to_. “Nasagot na ba ang tanong mo kung bakit kita iniwan? I chose my children over their good-for-nothing of a father.” naluluha at gusto nalang din maiyak sa nangyayari, Chanyeol calmed himself and remain composed sa harap ni Baek. Hindi maaring pareho silang mahina ngayon. One needs to stand up.

“Pero Baek, if you told me na they’re there, hindi ko naman kayo pababayaan eh. Baek, I told you before na ayaw ko pa magka-anak kasi wala pa akong napapatunayan noon pero if you told me right there and then, tatanggapin ko naman sila, mamahalin ko pa din sila pero Baek kasi, hindi mo sinabi. I will understand—” Chanyeol was cut-off dahil nagsalita agad si Baekhyun

“Ofcourse you will understand. Pero _yeol_ you will just understand the situation eh. Maiintindihan mo lang na may anak ka pero you will not accept, not at that time. You wanted to rise. You wanted to be on the top. Matatanggap mo kaya na mawawala ang pangarap mo na yon dahil magkakanak ka na? I doubt. _Everyone will understand pero they will not accept_. It is just me and me, alone. That’s why I chose to leave. Hindi ko hahayaan na lumaki ang mga anak ko na sinisisi because of an unreached dream of their selfish father.” Baekhyun can’t kept his cries unheard, malakas siyang humihikbi habang nanunumbat. Seeing Baekhyun like that, gustong gusto ni Chanyeol na lapitan ito at yakapin ng mahigpit habang kino-comfort pero hindi niya ginagawa, _hindi pa pwede._

“Baekhyun, no. That’s not true.” umiiling sambit ni Chanyeol habang palapit kay Baekhyun, gusto niyang yakapin. Gusto niyang alisin ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ngayon habang ipinapaliwanag sa kaniya ang lahat pero kada hakbang niya palapit kay Baek ay ang siya namang paglayo nito kaya tumigil na siya, _wala siyang mapapala, ayaw magpayakap_.

“Don’t deny it. Do not lie, Chanyeol. We aren’t on cam so you don’t need to act, you don’t need to act na nasasaktan ka, you don’t need to act na may pakialam ka! Hindi mo kailangan magpakatatay ngayon sa dalawa… you’re seven years too late for that. Ayos na kami na kaming tatlo lang _, hindi ka namin kailangan”_ Chanyeol can’t help it, tumulo na ang luha na matagal niyang pinigilan. _It hurts_. What he had done, masakit na sinusumbat sa kaniya. Alam niyang hindi ganon ang gagawin niya, ang mangyayari, pero Baekhyun’s words _they throw punches_. At mahirap kalabanin ang atake ng taong mas nasaktan at mas nahirapan, you will definitely lose hands-down, _without even trying to fight back_.

Baekhyun is not yet done, madami pa siyang gustong ilabas, gustong sabihin kay Chanyeol tutal nandito na rin lang naman. _Lulubusin na niya._ Umiiyak pa din siya pero kailangan matapos na to. Hindi niya gusto ang nangyayari pero kailangan. He loves Chanyeol, yes, at nasasaktan siya na nakikita niyang umiiyak si Chanyeol sa harap niya pero kailangan niya mailabas lahat.

Magsasalita na sana siyang muli nang may marinig silang alarm mula sa katapat na nurse station. He saw the red light na umiilaw sa labas ng ICU kaya napatakbo siya agad. Dalawa lang ang pasyente sa ICU, si Bub at ang driver. Bigla niyang hindi magalaw ang mga paa nang makaabot siya sa tapat ng ICU, he was statue sa kinatatayuan niya habang nakatanaw sa loob ng salamin.

He saw doctors and nurses entering the unit habang ang anak niya ay nagse-seizure. Hindi siya makagalaw pero patuloy na tumutulo ang mga luha niya. Bub has his ribs broken and seeing how doctors revive him broke his heart more, hindi niya lubusang maisip kung gaano ito kasakit para sa anak niya. He is standing there, for ten minutes straight hanggang maging stable ulit ang kalagayan ni Bub nang may maramdaman siyang humila sa kaniya at pinaupo siya sa katapat na upuan. It was _Kyungsoo._ Pinaupo siya at niyakap. And he broke down once again. Umiyak siya ng umiyak habang naiisip ang kalagayan ng dalawang pinakamamahal niya.

\---o0o---

By the time na mag-alarm sa may nurse station ay ang pagdating ni Kyungsoo at Kai na hinihingal pa. They went straight sa hospital dahil pauwi na rin galing Batanggas nang marinig kay Jongdae ang nangyari. Nagmadali silang nagpunta sa hospital kung nasaan ang mga ito ngayon. He saw Baekhyun running kaya sinundan niya rin ito. Tinignan niya ang tinitignan ng mga pagod na mata ni Baekhyun, _and there_ he saw Bub lying in bed, a lot of tubes connected to the body of the poor kid na balot ng mga galos at pasa. Hindi niya napigilan na hindi maluha sa nakikita niya lalo nan ang i-revive ng mga doctor ang bata. It was painful to see, _paano nalang kaya kay Baekhyun_. He is now looking at his / _best_ /friend na nakatayo habang umiiyak na nakatitig sa nangyayari sa loob ng ICU.

When he saw na naging stable na ang lagay ng bata sa loob ay lumapit na siya kay Baekhyun at pinaupo ito sa katapat na upuan. Hindi niya napigilan ang pagyakap sa kaibigan. Alam niya kung gaano kasakit ang nararamdaman nito ngayon. Baekhyun cries on him habang yakap yakap niya ito at sobra siyang naaawa para sa kaibigan. Hindi niya deserve ang mga pasakit na ganito. He knows how Baekhyun loves his sons too much, _he loves them more than his life._

Hindi rin nagtagal sa kakaiyak ay nakatulog si Baekhyun sa mga balikat ni Kyungsoo. Habang nakaupo sila ay pinalapit ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol and gestured the latter na dalhin sa kwarto ni Bum ang kaibigan. He needs rest. _Lakas para sa pagharap sa panibagong bukas_.

Tulog sa may mahabang couch ng kwarto ni Bum si Baekhyun, sa pang-isahan na upuan ay nandun si Luhan at natutulog nang nakaupo, si Jongdae naman ay nasa may upuan sa tabi ng kama ni Bum nakaupo habang nakayuko ang ulo sa kama ng bata at hawak ang maliliit na daliri nito.

Si Jongin, si Kyungsoo, at si Chanyeol ay bumalik sa may katapat na upuan ng ICU, nagbabantay kay Bub. Napapagitnaan ng dalawa si Kyungsoo habang siya ay nakasandal sa balikat ng boyfriend na nakatulog na habang nakasandal sa pader. Ang dalawang gising pa ay pareho nakatingin sa loob kung saan naroon si Bub. Kyung was about to close his eyes pero hindi niya nagawa dahil nagsalita si Chanyeol.

“Ang sakit…… ang hirap…… hindi ko kaya Kyung. Alam ko na dadating ang araw na malalaman ko ang lahat, hinanda ko na nga ang sarili ko eh. _Seven years,_ pitong taon ako naghintay. Alam ko sa sarili ko na handa na ako, inaantay ko nalang talaga na maalala ako ni Baekhyun para itama ang lahat, para maayos ang kung anuman na nasira. Pero all along… naaalala niya pala lahat.” Naririnig ni Kyungsoo. Kahit hindi siya nakatingin kay Chanyeol ay alam niya na umiiyak ito. He can hear the subtle sobs as he speaks.

“Akala ko……akala ko magiging masaya ako nung nalaman ko na naaalala niya ako. Pero hindi. Akala ko magiging handa na ako sa mga sagot niya, sa mga sasabihin niya _pero hindi pa pala_. I thought it is where I will be relieved but I thought wrong. Ang _gago_ ko Kyung. Ni hindi ko nga maipagtanggol ang sarili ko kanina. Hindi ko magawang magalit o mainis man lang sa mga sinasabi ni Baekhyun, _mas nagagalit lang ako sa sarili ko_. Paano ko nagawang saktan ang taong mahal ko? Naguulit-ulit ang mga sinabi niya sa isip ko at mas nagagalit ako sa sarili ko lalo dahitl alam kong _kahit hindi_ ay tama ang mga sinabi niya kanina. And I am regretting everything that happened. Hindi ko na alam Kyung……. ang bigat-bigat na…… and I know he’s not yet done, he still have a lot to say _ramdam ko, hindi pa siya tapos na isisi sa akin ang lahat_ not when he isn’t talking to me yet tungkol sa nangyari ngayon kung bakit nandito ang mga anak namin _at hindi ko alam kung kakayanin ko pa tanggapin lahat ng galit niya sa akin, kung kaya ko pang makita na nahihirapan siya dahil sakin_.”

“Kyung sa nakita ko sa mga anak namin, kahit ako hindi ko kayang patawarin ang sarili ko. I know this happened dahil inisip ko nanaman ang sarili ko, I was thinking about myself and the crowd at hindi ang mga anak namin. I was even more asshole when I called Manong Gerry to fetch the twins kahit ako dapat ang gagawa nun, _nandamay pa ako._ ”

“Hindi ko alam kung paano muling haharap kay Baekhyun. I don’t want to lose both Baekhyun and my children. Ayaw ko…………hindi ko kaya” the subtle sobs turned to loud cries. Chanyeol beside Kyungsoo look so vulnerable right now at wala na si Chanyeol pakialam kung may makakita man sakaniya sa ganoong lagay. He wants to let all the heaviness out of himself _kasi hirap na siyang sarilihin lahat._ _‘Big boys don’t cry’_ natatandaan niya pang sabi sa kaniya ng Mama niya which he follows pero hindi eh, he begs to differ. _Big boys sometimes need to cry_. Hindi niya na alam ang gagawin. Ayaw niyang mawala ang mga mahal niya, ang pamilya niya sa kaniya. He needs to prove and do something pero hindi niya alam saan magsisimula.

“Kaya mo” mula sa pagkakayuko ay umangat ang ulo ni Chanyeol at nagulat siya sa nagsalita na nasa harap niya.

“B-baek” mahinang sambit ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya inaasahan na magigising agad si Baekhyun sa pagkakatulog nito.

Malungkot ang mga mata nito na nakatingin sa kaniya at may maliit na ngiti sa labi. “Kaya mo……kakayanin mo…para sa mga anak _natin.”_ Chanyeol was more than shock _anong nangyayari? Paanong nandito si Baekhyun sa harap niya?_ Tumingin siya sa paligid, kay Kyungsoo na nakasandal pa rin sa balikat ng boyfriend nito na may ngiti sa labi habang nakatingin sa harapan niya, bumalik ulit ang tingin niya sa kaharap _totoo nga,_ Baekhyun _is infront of him, talking to him._

“Can we talk sa labas? With our calmer selves?” tanong sa kaniya ng kaharap at wala siyang nagawa kundi ang tumango at heto nga sila ngayon, naglalakad palabas ng hospital, patungo sa may garden area at naupo sa may bench, magkatabi pero may safe space sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

“I’m sorry” mahinang simula ni Baekhyun. Gulat pa rin si Chanyeol, hindi makapaniwala. Kanina lang ay may pag-iyak pa siya at pagsabi na hindi alam kung paano haharap kay Baek matapos ang nangyrai pero heto si Baek pa ang nauna na lumapit sa kaniya at humihingi pa ng tawad sa kaniya. _Nakakahiya ka, Chanyeol!_

“No. Baek. Ako dapat ang humingi ng taw---”

“I’m sorry for bursting out kanina. My confession wasn’t supposed to be like that. I’m sorry I end up blaming you for everything kahit hindi naman dapat. I’m sorry” nagbabadya na naman na tumulo ang luha ni Baekhyun pero ngayon ay pinipigilan niya na talaga ito, hindi na pwedeng iiyak siya habang maayos silang nag-uusap ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi Baek, ako ang dapat humingi ng tawad sayo, sainyo ng kambal. Sorry, hindi ko alam. Sorry, nasaktan kita, nasaktan ko kayo. Sorry, I was selfish, I was asshole and stupid. I am even sorry for myself, ang tanga ko, ang gago gago ko. Sorry I am too late” tumingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakatingin din sa kaniya. Mugto ang mga mata pero maganda pa rin.

“Yeol, do you remember our last date before ako umalis?” Baekhyun blurted out pagkaalis niya ng tingin kay Chanyeol. _Aayusin na. Walang galit, o kung ano pa man na negatibong emosyon, just pure genuineness and sincerity._

Chanyeol didn’t even tried hard to remember kasi lahat ng ala-ala na kasama si Baekhyun ay tandang tanda niya, hindi niya makakalimutan, ganun niya kamahal.

“Of course. We were out sa mall, I was from a shoot and kumakain tayo sa may Maxx’s, nagku-kwentuhan, masaya pero na-awkward nung biglang may tumigil na creepy-ng lalaki sa tapat ng table natin kaya napaalis tayo kaagad.” Nakakatuwa. Nakakatuwang balikan ang mga ganung klaseng ala-ala. Masaya lang. Walang iniisip na kahit ano kundi ang isa’t isa.

“Yes. And that night, pagkauwi ko I found out I was pregnant. I have instinct nung week na yon kasi I was showing symptoms tapos yun, after our date, I tested positive. I was the happiest. I wanna share with you the news pero hindi ka sumasagot sa mga tawag ko kaya I sent you a text nalang na you’re gonna be a dad. That same night too, an article from your management na you will sign a contract so I was even more delighted.” Tahimik lang na nakikinig si Chanyeol sa mga kwento ng katabi niya. Alam niyang eto na yun, eto na ang buong kwento pitong taon na ang nakakaraan. Eto na ang sasagot sa mga kaguluhan niya kaya hindi siya umiimik. Hinahayaan lang na magkwento si Baekhyun.

“The day after the article was released, nagkita tayo. Nagkwento ka kung gaano ka kasaya na matutupad na ang mga pangarap mo. While I was there listening to you the whole time, I was confused kasi bakit parang hindi mo alam, bakit parang you did not read my message? And tinanong kita agad, I ask you if you have read my message last night and you said ‘no’ at hindi ko alam kung paanong nangyari yun eh nakasent sa akin, pero hinayaan ko muna kasi masaya ka pang nagkukwento eh, mamaya nalang. You are excited and happily talking when you mentioned _anak._ Ayaw mo pa magkaanak. Imagine how hurt I am that time, ano na ang gagawin ko? Hindi ko pwedeng ipilit sayo kasi ayaw kong hindi mo matupad ang mga pangarap mo. You worked hard for that. That same day too, hapon, nagpapahinga ako sa apartment when someone knocked. I was fast to open the door pero nabigla ako dahil nakita ko ang mga magulang mo nasal abas. I don’t know, I suddenly felt nervous and jittery wala ka sa tabi ko nun eh. I was not used pa naman sa presence nila”

“They went inside and sat. They would like to talk to me. Kinakabahan ako ng sobra kaya tahimik lang ako sa harap nila. Your Mom sighed deep bago nagsalita. Siya daw ang nakakita ng text message na sinend ko and told me she deleted it immediately para hindi mo Mabasa. She told me hindi niya nagustuhan ang nangyari, we are still young and started working palang daw, hindi nag-iingat. I want to cry habang sinasabi niya sakin yun kasi that’s a sign na ayaw niya sa sarili niyang apo. Your Mom keep telling me na it’s my fault bakit ko hinayaan na mabuntis ako, hindi ko daw iniisip ang pwedeng mangyari, hindi ko daw iniisip ang nagsisimulang career mo, hindi ko daw iniisip ang mga pangarap mo, ang mga gusto mo sa buhay _when it was not even mine to begin with_ pero I kept silent. She should’ve told me nalang sana na ayaw niya sa apo niya kaysa magsalita ng kung anu-ano”

“Tahimik lang ako, hindi nagsasalita pero tinatanggap ang mga sinasabi niya kasi why not? Baka I can get some sense dun. But I lose it when your father dropped an envelope sa mesa. Tinignan ko yun and I saw money inside. They told me na lumayo ako dahil ako, kami ng anak mo ang sisira sa buhay mo. After that they left. Of course, I get the money. It was only a few bills, not even enough for a delivery fee. Inisip ko nalang na bigay nila for their grandchild not a bribe for me to leave you.”

“It is your d-day ng contract signing. Hindi mo pa rin alam, wala pa rin akong sinasabi kasi ayaw kong kapag sinabi ko yun, malulungkot ka at mawawala ang mga kislap sa mga mata mo. Hindi ko alam. Naguguluhan pa din ako kung anong gagawin ko. Hindi ko matatago na nagbubuntis ako kasi lalaki at lalaki ang tiyan ko, you can notice it. I really don’t know what to do hanggang nakarating na tayo sa venue. I saw you wearing that big smiles on your face. You are so happy, ecstatic even. Seeing you like that, nagplay nang paulit-ulit ang mga sinabi niyo sa akin _“Ayaw ko pa magkaanak” “Sisirain mo ang pangarap ng anak ko” “Sisirain mo ang buhay niya”_ and so I left. I don’t want to stay where my child will not be accepted”

“I was doing well. I worked my ass off to support myself, support the needs of the twins. It was no joke. Tatlo kaming binubuhay ko kaya kailangan double effort. I founded my book store lumalaki ang mga anak ko, kailangan dagdag income so I open up that business aside from my work as a journalist and writer. Namuhay kaming tatlo na malayo sa nakaraan. I forgot everything when I decided na umalis. I was doing really well………not until I met Jongdae. Dun na nagsimula ang pagpanggap ko na walang alam. Kasi hindi ko alam ang gagawin. I know Jongdae is your close friend malamang ay magkukwento sainyo yon and so I did the very foolish action. _Play_ _pretend_. I introduced him to the twins. Si Jongdae ang unang naging kaibigan ng kambal kaya they’re very close talaga.”

“So far okay naman. Wala naman nababanggit sakin si Jongdae na about sayo, sa mga kabigan _natin_. And I am more than fine with that. With Jongdae being close to me again, alam kong hindi maiiwasan na makikita kita ulit and it happened five months ago.”

“Naaalala ko pa nung gabi na pumunta kami ng kambal to give you cake as a welcome gift, sobrang mangha sayo ang kambal kasi you come out from a very big car daw and very nice manamit and that you’re handsome. Yan ang una nilang pag-uusap na naging masaya sila and parang piniga ang puso ko noon. Well, nung una hindi kita makilala kasi ang laki _as in_ malaki ang---”

“ _malaki pa rin naman_ ” Chanyeol interfered kaya napalo siya ni Baekhyun. _Ang seryoso kasi tas biglang gaganon, ang bastos, eh alam ko naman na >.<_

“Yun nga, malaki ang naging pinagbago mo kaya hindi kita nakilala agad pero that time I already thought you are familiar, pagkarating naming ng bahay saka ko lang narealize na ikaw na pala yun, kasi pano ko ba naman hindi maaalala eh tatay nga ng mga anak ko diba?”

“I was wary na lumabas kasi baka makasalubong kita bigla. Kinakabahan ako eh, chinecheck ko palagi pero _amputa_ naman, bakit kailangan mo magjogging ng madaling araw at magstop-by pa sa bookstore ko? It was the second time na I saw you again after seven years. I miss you. _I really do._ Pero parang hindi pa ako handa. Kaya wala kang narinig sakin. I know naman nagkukwento sayo si Jongdae, alam mo kung ano ako nung mga panahong nagpapanggap ako.”

“Ilang months ka din pabalik-balik sa bahay, halos dun ka na nga nakatira eh and I am really fine with that. _Gustong gusto ko_. Kaya when you confessed, _for the second time,_ hindi ako nagdalawang isip na bigyan ulit tayo ng chance. _Kuhang-kuha mo pa rin ako._ I thought for seven years na nagkahiwalay tayo, na magkaiba tayo ng mundo ay makakalimutan na din kita, makakalimutan ko na ang nararamdaman ko para sayo pero hindi. _Ikaw pa rin._ Kung ikaw noon, hanggang ngayon ay ikaw pa din. Walang nagbago. Mas lumala pa nga ata. Mahal na mahal pa rin kita. That’s why accept my apology sa mga nasabi ko kanina. I wasn’t on my right mind. I am sorry.” mahabang paliwanag ni Baekhyun. Magkatabi silang nakaupo pero medyo malayo ang pagitan, he initiates to move closer kay Chanyeol. Magkadikit na sila at nakatingin na siya sa katabi, Chanyeol shifted his gaze patungo kay Baekhyun na nakadikit na sa kaniya.

Baekhyun moved his hands para mapunasan ang luha ni Chanyeol. Umiiyak ito ngayon. Baekhyun stands up at humarap kay Chanyeol while still holding the latter’s face. He kissed Chanyeol’s forehead. Mga sampung Segundo na nakalapat lang ang labi ni Baekhyun sa noo ni Chanyeol bagoo bumaba niya ito inalis at bumaba ang tingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol.

“I love you” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun na makaupo ito sa kandungan niya at _nagsimula na magsalpukan ang mga manok na pula._ Baekhyun bilang isang marupok na citizen, gave in to Chanyeol’s kisses. _Sobrang sarap._

“Ehem” may biglang umubo ng malakas sa tapat ng dalawang naghahalikan na ikina-igtad ng mga ito. Their position was embarrassing too. _Baekhyun is straddling Chanyeol’s lap at nakapalibot ang isang kamay sa leeg nito at ang isa naman ay nasa may buhok ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s right hand ay humahaplos sa likod ni Baekhyun at ang isang kamay ay pinanggigigilan ang pwetan ni Baekhyun._ Sobrang nakakahiya.

“Gising na si Bub” sabi ni Kyungsoo na siyang nakahuli sa pinanggagagawa ng dalawa.

Pagkasabi ni Kyungsoo sa pangalan ng anak ay tumakbo na si Baekhyun para makabalik sa ICU. Naiiyak na naman siya. Pero sa tuwa. Si Chanyeol na naiwan ay tumayo na din at sumabay na kay Kyungsoo sa paglalakad para makabalik na sa loob ng hospital.

“How did it go?” tanong sa kaniya ni Kyungsoo na sinagot niya lang ng malawak na ngiti at thumbs up.

\---o0o---

**ACTOR CHANYEOL PARK REVEALED HIS CHILDREN TO PUBLIC AFTER SEVEN YEARS AND HIS NON-SHOWBIZ BOYFRIEND**

Isang buwan na rin ng makalabas sila sa hospital. After weeks of recovering ng kambal sa hospital ay pinayagan na rin silang maka-uwi. Maayos na, pawala na ang mga sugat ng kambal and they are having their sessions with a psychiatrist because of the trauma the accident brought.

Overall masaya naman na sila. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Bum and Bub are all living pansamantala sa condo ni Chanyeol dahil pinapaayos nila ang bahay. Pag-iisahin ang bahay nilang dalawa. Chanyeol already announced his family sa public, at halo-halong mga reaksiyon ang natanggap nila. Most are good pero hindi talaga maiiwasan na may mga hindi makakatanggap, _hindi nalang nila binibigyan pansin._

Sa isang buwan na nakalipas ay nakonpronta din ni Chanyeol ang mga magulang tungkol sa nangyari. Chanyeol was mad, but he never closed his heart para magpatawad. His parents ask for forgiveness at pinatawad na sila ni Chanyeol, at ni Baekhyun. The two grandparents were so glad na nameet na ang kanilang mga apo. Both of them cried so hard when they saw their grandchildren and kneel infront of Baekhyun. _Paano nila nagawa na hindi tanggapin ang mga anak ng anak nila._ Naging close na ang dalawang bata sa lolo at lola nila ganun na din si Baekhyun sa mga _future in-laws_ niya.

Sa buwan din na nakaraan, nagbalik na ang pagkakaibigan ng lahat. Gaya ng dati. Wala ng pumipig na yakapin ang nag-iisang prinsesa ng circle nila. They made up with each other. Naging close na muli si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo, kaya tampo si bff Jongdae na tinawanan lang nila.

Everything is good. Everything feels right. Eto na ang matagal na hinagad nila. Living everyday with each other, peaceful, happy, at sobrang pagmamahal. _Eto na yun._ After the talk _that_ night, pinangako nilang kakalimutan na ang nakaraan at magsisimula na ng panibagong buhay. They already skipped that painful chapter of their lives and flip the next page. Panibagong buhay kasama ang isa’t isa, ang pamilya na nabuo nila.

Ngayon ay magkasama si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa bahay na pinaayos nila. Madali lang ang nagong pag-ayos dahil pinag-isa lang talaga ang dalawang bahay. Not too much of work kasi halos magkadikit na din talaga, only separated by a fence. May plano na din naman si Baekhyun sa interior ng bahay nila kaya the process went smoothly.

Nakatayo sila sa harap ng bagong sabit na malaking frame sa may wall bago makarating sa dining. They took the picture A week ago at ipina-frame na malaki. It is now hanged on the wall, at saktong sakto ito. Ang ganda.

Magkahawak kamay ang dalawa at nakangiti pareho habang nakatitig sa hanged frame. Binitawan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun kaya napatingin ito sa kaniya. Baekhyun was not expecting the sight he’ll be seeing nang bitawan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Chanyeol is kneeling his one foot at nakahawak ang mga kamay sa nakabukang velvet box.

“I know I am not perfect. I know I still lack at everything. I know I have done a lot of bad things. I have made decisions na walang kasiguraduhan. I have made decisions which failed. We’ve been together for almost three years B, seven years apart because of my stupidity. Could’ve been a decade if I did the right thing. Pero B, against all that odds, there is this one thing that can eat up all the odds in me, this is the thing I can give my best, the thing that I perfected, the best decision I made………and it is to love you. I want to be with you till my last breath, you are all I want and our children. Mahal kita hanggang dulo. Will you marry me?” Chanyeol is honest sa lahat ng sinabi niya. _lahat totoo._ Seven years already went to waste na hindi niya si Baekhyun kasama, and this is it. The time where he will ask Baekhyun to be with him for the rest of their lives.

“y-yes. Ofcourse I will marry you!” Baekhyun is crying habang nagsasalita si Chanyeol kanina. This felt so surreal………. overwhelming. Matagal niya na din to hinihintay, aarte pa ba siya? _Ofcourse not._ He pulled Chanyeol’s hands para tumayo na ito at pinaglapat ang kanilang mga labi.

They went sa bagong master’s bedroom dahil gusto mahiga ni Baekhyun / _or more than that? di mo sure/_. Magkatabi sila nakaupo habang nakasandal sa headboard ng kama. Nakaakbay ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol sa may balikat ni Baekhyun habang nakasandal naman sa dibdib ni Chanyeol si Baek habang nakayakap sa bewang nito.

Umayos ng pagkakaupo si Baekhyun at humarap kay Chanyeol.

“Yeol, I was really surprised kanina. _but I love it_. Now, it’s my turn to surprise you.” Mahabang minutong nakatitig si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at nakangiti. Chanyeol is smiling back at Baekhyun but when he noticed that the latter is staring at him for too long ay kumunot na ang nuo niya.

“what is it babe?”

“You will be a father again!!!” masayang sagot ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na ikinatulala nito. _He did not expect this._ Baekhyun was worried ng makitang may luhang tumulo sa mat ani Chanyeol

“Babe? Are you alright?”

“I am happy. Thank you Baek. I love you so much. You are amazing. Thank you for giving me Bub and Bum, and now, this little bean.” masayang sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakangiti na ulit, _no tears na_. Baekhyun thought wala ng sasabihin si Chanyeol sa kaniya kaya mahihiga na siya but Chanyeol being Chanyeol

“Round two?”


End file.
